¿Por qué no?
by YukyYan
Summary: El es de la Tierra, ella de la Luna... una relación que no debía ser. Ellos no debían de conocerse siquiera, pero el destino estaba escrito. Los príncipes se enamoraron.
1. Chapter 1

**Capitulo 1**

 **Endymion**

Demasiado, todo me estaba llevando a niveles extremos de estrés.

Mis padres trataban de ayudarme diciendo que debía acostumbrarme, que en algún momento estas cosas serían nada a comparación a lo que tendría que enfrentar cuando gobernara, cuando fuera Rey de Ilusión. Sabía que tenían razón, debía prepararme para ese momento.

Por cientos de años la Tierra se mantuvo fuera de cualquier tipo de relación con la Luna y cualquier otro planeta. Somos bien conocidos por nuestra arrogancia y bueno, soy un príncipe, el menos indicado para negarlo. Si bien, la Luna nos protegía de cualquier amenaza exterior nosotros éramos los únicos responsables de lo que pasaba en este. Aunque me gustaría pensar que nos protegían por algún tipo de "amor" sabía que no era cierto, era por lógica que debían protegernos de alguna amenaza exterior, ya que, si nos atacaban y conquistaban ¿cuánto tardarían en atacar a los demás planetas?

Hubo un tiempo en que la paz reinaba, pero, cuando cumplí los 18 años, una guerra estalló. Así que mi entrenamiento fue mucho más severo, aunque termine siendo excelente en la espada y combate cuerpo a cuerpo mi padre decidió que el seria quien iría a la guerra, que mi deber era mantener todo al margen junto con mi madre y estar listo en caso de un ataque al reino. Después de que mi padre fuera a la guerra junto con un gran ejército, atacaron el palacio, pero pudimos contra ellos. Después de un mes de batalla ganamos, el costo fueron cientos de muertos incluyendo mi padre.

Mi madre no quería saber sobre gobernar después de la guerra, así fue que el poder paso a mis manos. Fue entonces que a mis 19 años ya era el protector de todas las tierras. Aun así, no permití que se hiciera la ceremonia tradicional en el cambio de poder, no quería otro título ni mucho menos, al contrario, quería que mi madre siempre fuera vista y llamada La Reina de Ilusión, ella ocuparía el sitio que mantuvo al lado de mi padre hasta el último de sus días.

Los meses corrieron más rápido de lo que pensé hasta que un día, la Luna enviaría una mensajera que iniciaría el fin de la vida como la conocía.

* * *

— ¿Dónde está Malachite? — pregunte a quien fuera que pudiera darme una respuesta, pero nadie podía responderme. Cada minuto sin encontrarlo aumentaba mi enojo. — Cuando lo necesito no está, pero cuando lo quiero lejos de mí me sigue como...

— ¡Oh vamos! — Neflyte me interrumpió. — Tranquilo príncipe. Malachite está con la Reina y una mensajera de la Luna.

— ¿Qué hace aquí una mensajera de la Luna? — pregunte sorprendido. ¡Había alguien de otro de los planetas y no lo sabía! — Se supone que no vienen a este planeta porque así se decidió hace siglos. ¿Por qué nadie me informo?

— Mi amado príncipe. — respondió Jadeite haciendo una referencia con una sonrisa burlona. — ¿Tiene tiempo de hablar en otro sitio? Aquí existen muchos oídos buscando información... privada.

Lo mire entrecerrando los ojos y sin decir nada pase por su lado empujándolo un poco, Jadeite se tambaleó y Neflyte lo trato de sostener logrando ambos cayeran, pude escuchar la risa de Zoisite mientras me seguía.

Mientras caminaba en dirección a mi habitación no pude evitar sonreír. Mis guardianes, más que simples guerreros eran mis amigos.

* * *

— ¿Quieres decir que antes de que mi padre muriera estaba intentando lograr la paz con la Luna? — Zoisite me había puesto al tanto de lo que ocurría. Al parecer uno de los tantos tratados que mi padre dejo pendientes fue el de la paz con la Luna, un tratado que había mantenido en secreto, incluso de mi.

— Si, pero como sabes, cuando inicio la guerra el rey dejo todo de lado todo lo diplomatico y tú fuiste quien tuvo que terminar todos esos asuntos. — respondió Zoisite.

— ¡Exacto! — dije molesto. — ¿Por qué no me dijo nada sobre los acuerdos de paz con la Luna? ¡Yo debería estar en esa junta y mejor, debía estar enterado! — No sabía cómo sentirme, una parte de mi estaba sorprendido por la iniciativa de mi padre, otra parte ofendida por no decírmelo. — Es algo importante.

— Lo hizo por eso mismo, ¿no crees? — pregunto Neflyte sin dejar de ver por la ventana. Desde que entró el se colocó ahi sin decir nada, permitiendo que Zoisite me pusiera al corriente de lo que ocurria.— Era algo sumamente importante para dejarlo en manos de alguien que realmente no sabría como llevar algo de esa magnitud. — Dio media vuelta y me miro a los ojos, sonrió, ¡el cínico sonrió! — Tranquilo Endymion, no quería ofender tu ego, pero piénsalo. La Tierra lleva siglos como un planeta independiente, iniciar una unión es tarea de alguien que realmente tiene experiencia en manejar estas situaciones. Aparte, tenías mucho que lidiar cuando el rey murió.

Neflyte tenía razón, eso no podía discutirlo. Por unos momentos todos guardamos silencio. Tenía claro que la persona más indicada para seguir con ese tratado era mi madre sin duda alguna, ¿pero porque Malachite estaba en esa junta y no yo? Y como si el cielo hubiera escuchado mi queja, la puerta se abrió dejando ver a un Malachite con un semblante muy extraño.

— ¡Apareció el medio albino! — dijo Neflyte burlándose. Malachite odia que le dijera eso, estaba seguro que se lanzaría a golpearlo o le lanzaría algún tipo de ataque de energía, pero sorprendentemente no fue así, Malachite paso en total silencio, cerró la puerta, se recargo en ella, cerró los ojos y dejo escapar un suspiro.

Los demás volteamos a vernos, Malachite jamás actuaba así, algo había pasado, algo importante.

— ¿Que ocurre Malachite? — el seguía ahí sin moverse. Estaba desesperado y ansioso, necesitaba respuestas y el ahí tan tranquilo me causaba demasiada ansiedad extra. — ¡Habla!

— Es hermosa. — dijo abriendo los ojos. — La mensajera de la Luna, es... la mujer más hermosa que han visto y verán mis ojos. — Los demás volteamos a vernos confundidos. — Endymion, ve con la reina, necesita hablar contigo. — dijo sin despegar la vista en algún punto invisible.

— ¿Por qué no dijiste eso antes? — pregunte moleste y salí en busca de mi madre. — Sabe que estoy ansioso, lo sabe y aun así se pone a decir esas estupideces de "la mensajera de la Luna". — dije haciendo muecas como un niño. — Que ridículo.

— Oh vamos hijo mío, el solo quedo cautivado. — escuche la voz de mi madre a mis espaldas, rápidamente me acerque a ella y la abrace. — La mensajera realmente es muy bella.

— Madre. — dije mirándola a la cara.

— Ya hijo, basta. — dijo alejándose de mi mientras palmeaba mi pecho. — Imagino que estas molesto por lo de la reunión, pero no hay tiempo para explicaciones largas. Imagino tu malestar. — me miro a los ojos y alzo una ceja, su mirada me lo dejo claro. "No preguntes, por tu bien." — Tengo todo bajo control, no te preocupes. Los acuerdos de paz siguen, es todo lo que debes saber. — termino de decir para continuar su camino por el pasillo, antes de desaparecer volteo con una sonrisa, esa a la que mi padre tantas veces me dijo que debía temerle. — Lo olvidaba, mañana por la mañana vendrá la Reina Serenity y su hija. Desayunaran con nosotros, espero que estés listo y vestido decentemente. No quiero vergüenzas con la realeza de la Luna, por favor. — diciendo esto último con demasiado énfasis. — Tu guardia también asistirá, ya le di las ordenes a Malachite. Así que ve y asegúrate que todo esté listo para mañana hijo mío, estoy cansada y mañana será un gran día.

Me quede ahí parado sin saber que decir, eran pocas las palabras que utilizo mi madre para tanta informacion. ¿Mañana desayunaremos con quiénes? ¿Desde cuándo invitamos a desayunar a quienes hemos creído un tipo de enemigo?

* * *

Estaba teniendo una pésima noche, tenía horas dando vueltas en la cama. Mi madre se fue dejándome todo a mí, alegando que era mi deber como "Rey de Ilusión".

Entre el menú del desayuno, decoración del comedor, hasta la del jardín, ¡Por Dios! del jardín, si, son hermosos y todo, pero hace mucho que no tenía tiempo para detenerme y apreciar un jardín, ¿cómo me pedía encargarme de eso?

Estaba agotado y ni así podía dormir.

— Mañana vienen la Reina y la Princesa de la Luna, enfócate Endymion, es por el bien de tu pueblo, tu madre te lo pidió y tu pad... — mi padre... — el inicio todo esto, debes hacerlo bien. Por él.

Tan rápido como lo pensé, caí en un sueño profundo.

* * *

— Joven... — Escuchaba una voz a lo lejos.  
— ¿ _Quién era?_  
— Joven, es hora.  
— _¿Hora? ¿De qué? ¿Desayunar? No, podía desayunar más tarde. Me desvele dejando todo en orden para..._ ¡La Reina y la Princesa! — grite mientras me sentaba de golpe con los ojos muy abiertos, a mi lado se encontraba una de las mujeres de servicio mirándome preocupada.

Seguro era tarde, muy tarde. Mire la luz por mi ventaba y si, efectivamente, la luz entraba por ella en todo su esplendor. Sin pensarlo dos veces me levante buscando mi ropa, no tenía tiempo para que la mujer buscara todo con suma delicadeza. Mi madre me iba a colgar de los brazos sin piedad, sin importarle los invitados.

Escuche un grito agudo tras de mí y voltee rápidamente, la mujer se encontraba tapándose los ojos y dándose la vuelta. No entendí lo que pasaba hasta que lo recordé. ¡Había dormido desnudo!

Sin tiempo para disculparme me puse la ropa, aunque estaba totalmente desordenada ya la traía puesta, podría ir acomodándola en el camino.

— Ya puedes abrir los ojos. — dije antes de salir corriendo. Fue cuando caí en cuenta de lo que le hice pasar a la pobre mujer así que regresé rápidamente para disculparme. — Perdón por lo de hace rato, es que... tu entiendes. ¡Lo siento! — le grite mientras ahora sí, salía disparado hacia el comedor.

Como pude parte de mi ropa dentro del pantalón, movía los dedos dentro de mis botas porque por alguna razón los sentía incomodos, pero no tenía tiempo para averiguar el porqué. Baje las escaleras a toda velocidad y justo cuando toque el piso sentí un duro golpe en mi costado, ya que aún no tenía mi pie totalmente apoyado en el suelo, me hizo caer agarrando por reflejo lo más cercano a mí.

Cerré los ojos esperando el golpe seco en el piso. Sentí el frio del suelo entrando por mi espalda, cuando abrí los ojos dispuesto a gritar por hacerme caer justo en ese momento en que tenía prisa me topé con el rostro más hermoso que había visto.

— ¡Lo siento! — escuche decir a la joven que estaba sobre mi pecho. — Me perdí y no sabía dónde estaba el comedor.

Siguió hablando, no tenía idea de que decía, solo podía ver su boca moverse y su rostro lleno de culpa. Estaba hipnotizado por su belleza que hasta que escuche el grito de mi madre.

— ¡Endymion! — busque a mi madre con la mirada rápidamente. — ¡¿Que ocurre aquí?! — no supe que decir, abrí y cerré la boca sin saber que decir. — ¡Suéltala!

Fue cuando caí en cuenta que la tenía tomada por el brazo, me había agarrado de ella cuando sentí que iba a caer y por eso que ella había caído sobre mí. Volteé a verla rápidamente, ella me miraba apenada y ruborizada. La solté y ella se puso de pie inmediatamente, colocándose al lado de la mujer que acompañaba a mi madre.

— ¿Serena? — escuche a la mujer al lado de mi madre. — ¿Qué ocurrió? tardaste demasiado, íbamos a buscarte.

— Lo siento madre. — dijo mientras acomodaba y sacudía su vestido. — Me perdí, no supe encontrar el comedor así que comencé a caminar buscando a quien preguntar cuando... — alzo la mirada rápidamente mirándome y sonrojándose de nuevo.

— No era como lo tenía pensado, pero... — mi madre suspiro y volteo a verme de arriba abajo, sabía que había notado que acababa de despertar. Me dirigió una mirada asesina, la cual suavizo antes de voltear hacia las invitadas. — Reina Serenity, Princesa Serena, les presento a mi hijo, el Príncipe Endymion.

Le hice una reverencia a la Reina, le pedí su mano a lo cual ella extendió la suya y se la bese rápidamente, después voltee a ver a la princesa a su lado.

— Encantado. — alce la mano pidiéndole la suya, sin dejar de vernos a los ojos ella me dio su mano y la bese. Todo fue instantáneo. Cuando tomé su mano, cuando sentí con mis labios la suavidad de su piel, una corriente eléctrica paso por todo mi cuerpo y mi corazón se aceleró, cuando solté su mano ella estaba totalmente roja mientras yo no podía despegar mis ojos de ella.

.

* * *

 **Espero les guste esta nueva historia que comencé. También espero poder actualizar pronto.**

 **Un abrazo.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Serena**

A pesar de ser una princesa mi vida es... Tranquila por decirlo de alguna manera.

En la Luna hemos estado en paz durante siglos. Así que realmente solo debo prepararme para el día en que deba tomar el lugar de mi madre, la Reina Serenity.

Al ser la única heredera al trono y, por ende, futura portadora del cristal plateado, mi madre vela por mi seguridad y es por ello que asignó una guardia para mí. Cuatro Sailor Scouts, provenientes de los planetas más cercanos — sin incluir la Tierra, por supuesto, pero esa es otra historia. — ellas son Sailor Mercury, Venus, Mars y Júpiter. Con el tiempo nos volvimos amigas, sin dudar, puedo asegurar que es por ellas que todo por aquí es más ameno.

De las cuatro Sailor Scouts encargadas de cuidarme, era con Sailor Venus con quien tenía una conexión especial, tal vez era el que ambas éramos soñadoras y románticas innatas, aunque ella tenía una parte calculadora y feroz, no por nada era la líder de las Sailor.

Algunos días atrás, Sailor Venus me informo sobre el tratado de paz que la Tierra había pospuesto hace un tiempo y ahora pretendían reanudar, ella visitaría la tierra para hablar personalmente con la Reina.

La envidiada tanto... siempre había querido ir, el planeta Tierra era sin duda alguna mi planeta favorito, pero, igual que otros cientos de cosas, tenía prohibido ir a él.

Deseaba tanto que todo saliera bien y por fin tuviéramos una relación con la Tierra. En contadas ocasiones había visitado otros planetas y aunque haya sido solo por cuestiones diplomáticas me había encantado.

Aunque quisiera ir a la Tierra junto a Sailor Venus, sabía que me era imposible, mínimo le pediría mil cosas de su visita, pero no la encontraba por ningún lado.

* * *

— ¡Venus! — debía encontrarla antes de que partiera y debía ser rápido. ¿Dónde se había metido? No podía irse sin que hablara con ella antes. — Disculpe. ¿Han visto a Sailor Venus? — pregunte a uno de los jardineros del palacio, el solo me miro confundido como si no entendiera mi pregunta. —A la Reina Serenity, ¿la ha visto por aquí?

— Oh si, hace un momento se dirigía al centro de... — Ni siquiera lo deje terminar cuando ya me encontraba corriendo. No necesitaba el nombre completo, sabía dónde estaba.

— ¡Gracias! — le grite al jardinero y alce mi vestido de la manera más elegante posible corriendo a toda velocidad.

Después de un minuto de correr, pude ver la silueta de mi madre a lo lejos. No había rastro de Sailor Venus, así que era obvio que ya había partido.

— Pensé que llegarías antes. — escuche la voz de mi madre tratando de ocultar una sutil risita. — Sailor Venus trato de hacer tiempo, pero como sabes, debía ser puntual. — dio media vuelta y se acercó a mi acariciando mi rostro. — Sabia que vendrías así que decidí esperarte. — por unos lo momentos pude ver algo parecido a tristeza en sus ojos. ¿Angustia tal vez? — Hija mía, debemos hablar sobre algo importante. ¿qué te parece si caminamos un poco?

Ella soltó mi rostro y comenzó a caminar, sin decir nada seguí a mi madre. Durante el camino nos mantuvimos en silencio, llegamos al mirador principal desde el cual se podía ver la Tierra. Este era mi lugar favorito, realmente amaba la vista desde aquí, podía ver el verde de su tierra, el mar, las nubes... era increíble la vista... lo que daría por estar ahí...

— Podría jurar que te has enamorado de la Tierra. — escuche la voz de mi madre quien me sacaba de mi ensoñación.

— Lo siento madre, es solo que... la Tierra se ve realmente hermosa desde aquí. Es imposible no rendirse ante tanta hermosura.

— Lo entiendo. — dijo volteando a verme. — De hecho... — pude notar cierta duda en su voz. — Es referente a la Tierra sobre lo que te quiero hablar.

Voltee a ver a mi madre, ella me sonrió dulcemente para después fijar la vista en el planeta frente a nosotras.

— Entonces... — solo hable para interrumpir los pensamientos de mi madre que al parecer invadía su mente.

— Existe una gran posibilidad de lograr un acuerdo de paz entre la Tierra y los demás planetas. — abrí los ojos sorprendida, ella solo alzó la ceja. — Sé qué sabes sobre eso, no es un secreto que las Sailor Scouts te dicen prácticamente todo.

— Me contaron un poco, pero... No pensé que sería tan rápido. — la miré de soslayó esperando no ser imprudente. — Pensé que, aunque la paz es uno de nuestros propósitos, se tomaría con algo de... Hostilidad la propuesta por parte de la Tierra.

— Vaya, creo que después de todo si prestas atenuación a tus clases. — desvíe mi mirada y sonreí, no era un secreto que algunas clases no eran de mi interés y solía distraerme durante ellas. — Aunque no lo creas, a todos nos beneficia llegar a un acuerdo con la Tierra. Es un planeta con la capacidad de ofrecer grandes cosas.

—¿Es por ello la rapidez con la que aceptarán a la Tierra? ¿Por sus riquezas como planeta?

— En parte, pero hay cosas más allá. — mi madre se quedó en silencio por unos minutos. Sabía que era un tema serio y por ello decidí guardar silencio esperando su palabra. — Hay cosas referentes a la Tierra que debo decirte. Algunas más importantes que otras.

— ¿Es por ello que deseas hablar conmigo?

— De las tantas cosas que debo decirte. — dijo pareciendo que no escucho mi pregunta. — Hoy te diré una de suma importancia. —tomo asiento invitándome a sentarme junto a ella. — Como sabes, cada planeta cuenta con un cristal que le otorga poderes a quien lo pasea para así para proteger el planeta, es decir, estas personas elegidas son sus guardianes.

— Las Sailor Scouts.

— Si, ellas han venido aquí porque es importante mantenerse juntas por cualquier ataque y para proteger el Cristal Plateado, que es el que yo poseo. Ellas también son tus protectoras porque tú eres quien heredara el poder del cristal cuando yo no este.

— Todo eso lo se madre, pero no entiendo que tiene que ver eso con la Tierra.

— Bueno, uno de los motivos por los que nos separamos de la Tierra era porque ambos poseemos los cristales más poderosos de la galaxia. Ellos tienen el Cristal Dorado, el cual es igual de poderoso que el nuestro. Quien lo poseía en ese momento no entendía por qué debía de servir a la Luna siendo que este tenía la misma capacidad que nosotros para ser quien gobernara, este guardián no buscaba una pelea solo no estaba de acuerdo así que, decimos romper alianzas para evitar alguna confrontación. — suspiro. — Fue una gran pérdida tanto para ellos como para todos los demás. Pero preferimos separarnos de mutuo acuerdo antes de una batalla o algo peor. — Mi madre dejo de hablar y su mirada se perdió en algún punto. Este era, al parecer, un tema delicado. — Hasta hace poco el Rey de la Tierra era quien lo poseía el cristal dorado, pero al morir, este fue otorgado a su único hijo. El traspaso del poder es igual al de nosotros, de padre a hijo. Él es joven, no sé realmente que tanto control tiene sobre el cristal o sus intenciones con el tratado de paz.

— Si tienen temor, ¿por qué aceptaran?

— Porque nos traería múltiples beneficios a todos. Es por ello que Sailor Venus ha ido a la Tierra, aparte de hablar personalmente con la Reina, analizara la situación. Sabes que ella tiene un instinto nato para eso. Fuera de eso, debemos conocer mejor el tipo de persona que es el Príncipe, todo depende de la bondad que veamos en él, así como sus intenciones a futuro. No podemos relacionarnos con alguien a quien desconocemos totalmente, al aceptar el acuerdo le damos confianza y cierto acceso a información. Debemos confiar plenamente en ellos y ellos en nosotros, todo depende del Príncipe.

— Entiendo... creo que todo es un tema realmente delicado.

— Así es hija mía, es por ello que necesito que estés alerta y preparada. Tú has nacido cuando la separación ya estaba presente y todo parece indicar que vivirás la unión de todos los planetas de nuevo, como futura reina estar presente en este hecho, te traerá múltiples beneficios.

— No te preocupes madre, lo tendré presente todo el tiempo, por ahora, solo espero conocer la Tierra pronto. — dije observando de nuevo ese planeta azul.

— A partir de mañana, comenzaras una clase nueva, conmigo. Debo prepararte, debes conocer más sobre la relación que mantuvimos con la Tierra, así como algunas otras... Cosas.

— ¿Algo más que lo del cristal?

— Esa es una de las más importantes.

* * *

Después de eso, todo fue de lo más normal, excepto que no pude relacionarme bien con la gente a mi alrededor, aún tenía en mente la información.

Después de un rato, estaba en una de las terrazas con las Sailor.

—Princesa. — Me llamo Sailor Mercury. Giré mi rostro hacia ella y pude ver que todas me miraban preocupadas. — ¿Ocurre algo?

— Mi madre hablo conmigo, — comencé a contar. Era inutil no contarles, aunque fuera un poco se lo que me preocupaba. — me explico sobre la existencia del cristal dorado, del porque debemos tener cuidado ya que su poder es igual del cristal plateado. De alguna manera eso me afecto.

— Es normal que sientas eso. — dijo Sailor Mars. — Todas hemos sido educadas con la creencia que el poder del cristal de plata es el más poderoso, que debemos cuidar a quien lo posea porque de esa manera aseguramos la paz en nuestros planetas. Ahora, vienen a decirnos que hay otro cristal con el mismo poder... — frunció el ceño, al parecer el que no nos revelaran esa información antes le molestaba. — Es extraño.

— Si, supongo que es eso. — dije volteando a verlas, no sabía que pensar o que decir.

* * *

Sailor Venus regreso de la Tierra, no pude verla ya que inmediatamente mi madre se reunió con ella.

La cena paso sin contratiempos y al terminar me fui a mi habitación.

No sé cuánto tiempo paso, pero no podía dormir. Uno de mis sueños era visitar la Tierra, con el tratado de paz pensé que eso podría ser más pronto de lo que creí, pero con lo que dijo mi madre, no estaba segura de que fuera lo mejor, tenía temor de que las cosas no fueran como pensaba, que el ir ocasionaría problemas, que arruinara los planes de mi madre. Sabía que mi curiosidad podría ocasionar… problemas. Tal vez debería dejar de lado eso y enfocarme en mis deberes como princesa, aprender lo más posible para así representar un mejor papel.

Estaba sumergida en mis nuevos planes cuando escuche que tocaban la puerta de mi habitación.

— Adelante. — dije sin siquiera preguntar quién era.

— ¿Serena? — Cuando reconocí la voz salte de mi cama y corrí directamente hacia mi visita. En ese momento había olvidado el porque me encantaba tan taciturna antes.

— ¡Helena! — la abrace. — Cuéntamelo todo. ¿Cómo te fue? ¡Oh por todos los cielos, habla!

— Calma pequeña preguntona. — dijo riendo mientras me tomaba por los brazos y me separaba. — te contare todo, pero antes, la Reina Serenity me ha pedido decirte algo muy importante.

No dije nada, sabía que no era necesario. Mi cara segura lo decía todo.

— Dime! ¡Ya! No me dejes con tanta intriga.

— Esta bien. — sonrió. — Mañana tu madre y tu irán a la Tierra.

No pude decir nada, mi mente era un papel en blanco. ¿Había escuchado bien? Mi madre y yo ... ¿que?

— ¿Que?

— Que tu madre y tu... bueno, y algunas Sailor irán el día de mañana a la Tierra, invitación de la Reina Ela. — creo que mi rostro estaba demasiado confundido porque mi amiga soltó una carcajada. — La Reina de la Tierra.

— No puedo creer lo que dices. — dije mirándola confundida. — ¿Es una broma? Porque si lo es, es una demasiado cruel.

— Claro que no, es una larga historia... pero deberías estar feliz, por fin podrás cumplir uno de tus sueños.

— Entonces... ¿es real?

— Tan real como que soy la Diosa del Amor. — dijo mientras soltaba mis manos, las cuales no se en que momento había tomado. — Sera mejor que me vaya, es tarde y debes descansar.

— ¿De qué hablas? Aún hay mucho qu...

— Es media noche Serena y usted tiene una mañana muy ajetreada. Es mejor que descanses.

— No puedo creer nada de lo que dijiste.

Ella solo rio y abrió la puerta.

— Buenas noches Serena.

— Buenas noches Helena. — ella me miro con el ceño fruncido. — Sailor Venus, lo siento. Sabes que prefiero llamarlas por su nombre.

— Solo porque no hay nadie presente. — sonrió mientras abría la puerta. — Buenas noches Princesa.

Cuando estuve sola fui directamente a mi ventana abriéndola de par en par, frente a mi estaba la Tierra.

¿Cómo es que esta mañana estaba triste porque no alcance a Sailor Venus, después sorprendida y triste por la información que me había dado mi madre y ahora feliz porque, como milagro del cielo iría a la Tierra?

Hoy había sido un día especial.

* * *

— Princesa Serena, ¿se puede quedar quieta? — pregunto Sailor Mars fulminándome con la mirada.

— Me es imposible, Sailor Mars. — le respondí con una sonrisa falsa. — Estoy nerviosa. — chille dejándome caer sobre el primer asiento. — En cualquier otra situación estaría feliz de ir a la Tierra, pero ahora, al saber que una mala actitud de mi parte puede complicar el tratado. No conocemos a los humanos lo suficiente, me preocupa arruinar los planes de mi madre. Que me deje llevar por la emoción y entorpezca todo, ¿qué tal que el príncipe es un gruñón y le molesta alguna actitud incorrecta de mi parte? — tome aire y lo deje salir bruscamente. — Solo me hubiera gustado ir para disfrutar, ¿saben? No siendo parte de algo tan importante.

— Tal vez no lo notes, pero incluso cuando te diviertes te comportas como toda una princesa bien educada. — dijo Sailor Mercury agachándose y tomando mis manos. — Iremos nosotras, estaremos contigo Princesa. tranquila, ¿está bien?

— Gracias Sailor Mercury. — le devolví el gesto sonriéndole.

— ¿Listas? — entre Sailor Venus abriendo la puerta. — La Reina Serenity nos espera en el mirador central.

Con los nervios a flor de piel, me levanté, sacudí mi vestido y junto con mi guardia amiga nos encaminamos hacia donde no es esperaba mi madre.

* * *

Abrí los ojos y lo que pude ver era incluso mil veces mejor de cómo lo había imaginado. Todo alrededor era verde, podía escuchar sonidos por doquier, miraba criaturas volar por ahí, a mi alrededor había flores. ¡Flores!

Quería correr, saltar, admirar todo, pero debía contenerme.

— _No le compliques las cosas a tu madre, Serena. Contrólate. Eres una princesa, comportar como una_. — me decía a mí misma como si fuera un mantra.

— Bienvenidas. — dijo un joven frente a nosotros, era de cabello platinado y piel morena. Tal vez él no lo noto, tal vez nadie más lo noto, pero podría jurar que sólo miro un segundo a mi madre para después fijar su vista atrás de nosotros. ¿Por qué será? — Me presento, soy Malachite, líder de la guardia personal del Príncipe Endimión. — hizo una reverencia.

— Un placer. — Dijo mi madre asintiendo con el rostro.

— Si me permite, las guiare hasta donde se encuentra nuestra Reina. — dicho esto, se dio media vuelta y lo seguimos.

No tengo idea si el camino duro un minuto, dos o tres horas, yo solo estaba perdida entre sin fin de cosas a mi alrededor. ¡Una mariposa! Había visto imágenes sobre ella, pero no le hacían justicia, el aroma en el aire, todo era más de lo que podía soportar. Iba tan absorta en el paisaje que no me di cuenta cuando se detuvieron y caminé de largo, me detuve al sentir que chocaba con algo, la espalda del guardián que nos guiaba. El volteo a verme confundido, yo totalmente apenada, pedí perdón y me apresure a regresar al lado de mi madre, esta me miro mortificada, no necesitaba decirme, podía sentir su angustia de que me dejara guiar por la curiosidad y asombro que tenía ante mí y de cierta manera complicara las cosas.

— Bienvenidos. — escuche decir a una mujer frente a nosotros. Su porte y vestimenta me decían que era ella la Reina Ela. — Soy la Reina Ela, un honor conocerla, Reina Serenity. — dijo haciendo una inclinación hacia mi madre. — Les presento a la guardia de honor. — dijo mientras miraba a cuatro jóvenes, los cuales hicieron una reverencia. Entre ellos estaba el joven que nos recibió. Al parecer era el líder. — Guardia personal de mi hijo, el príncipe Endimión.

Como tantas veces me indicaron hice una pequeña reverencia ante la Reina y los cuatro guardianes.

— Un placer. Princesa Serena. — dije en voz tan baja que me dio vergüenza. Soy una princesa, debo mostrarme segura, no intimidada, pero era tan difícil... yo solo quería correr por ahí, no estar ante guerreros y Reinas pudiendo conocer todo por aquí.

— Un placer por fin conocerla Reina Ela. — dijo mi madre. — Es todo un honor para nosotros estar aquí, más aún que el motivo es positivo. Es un gran privilegio ser parte de esto.

— Lo mismo digo. Lamento si la invitación fue un tanto... apresurada. Pero como usted sabe, algunas cosas es mejor hacerlas rápido sin dar tiempo de la intervención de otros.

No sé si continuaron hablando, yo me quede absorta mirando un par de ardillas en una rama de un árbol cercano.

— Puedes ir a explorar. — escuche una voz cerca de mí, era la Reina Ela. Voltee a verla y esta me sonreía tiernamente. — Le decía a la Reina Serenity que hace un espléndido día, por el cual preferí que desayunáramos en la terraza, así que tardaran un poco más.

— Yo... No lo creo posible. Debo acompañar a mi madre. — respondí tratando de ser convincente y claro, convencerme a mí misma de que eso era lo que quería. En cambio, recibí una risa por parte de nuestra anfitriona.

— No necesitas mentir. — dijo sonriendo. — tienes la misma cara que mi hijo cuando... — su sonrisa se comenzó apagar y su mirada risueña se tornó triste. — Sigue el consejo de esta vieja Reina. Aprovecha la libertad que tienes, si para tu madre no es molestia ve a explorar el jardín. Seguro encontraras algo interesante. Para tu seguridad y la de tu madre, dos de nuestros guardias te acompañarán, así podrán guiarlas a ti y tus acompañantes.

Voltee a ver a mi madre, realmente quería disimular, pero lo más probable es que tuviera cara de súplica. Con una sonrisa y un asentimiento di un pequeño brinco de alegría y comencé a caminar entre el jardín. A mi espalda escuche como mi madre enviaba a Sailor Mars y Júpiter a mi lado, mientras la Reina enviaba a dos de los guardias. No me detuve a esperarlos.

* * *

— ¿ _Dónde está esa terraza?_ — comencé a vagar por el palacio. Me quede tan absorta en el jardín, jamás había visto ese tipo de vegetación, que cuando quise reunirme con mi madre y la Reina Ela recordé que no sabía a donde dirigirme.

En algún punto de mi exploración perdí a Sailor Mars y Júpiter, incluidos los dos guardias terrestres. No me sentía en peligro, pero si sabía que, si no encontraba a mi madre pronto, estaría en serios problemas, podía escuchar su voz reprendiéndome al llegar a la Luna.

Entre al palacio buscando a quien preguntar, pero parecía que habían desaparecido todos. Iba mirando hacia todos lados que no me di cuenta que alguien estaba frente a mí, chocando contra él y golpeando su costado, sentí un apretón en mi brazo y el como caía, cerré los ojos por inercia. Cuando fui consiente que dejé de caer comencé a pedir disculpas sin siquiera prestar atención que alguien estaba debajo de mí.

— ¡Lo siento! Me perdí y no sabía dónde está la terraza. — fue entonces que la persona debajo de mi alzo el rostro, cuando lo pude ver mi corazón se aceleró, me sentí nerviosa y seguí hablando, ni siquiera sé que era lo que salía de mi boca. El solo estaba ahí mirándome sin decir nada. Probablemente nos hubiéramos quedado así por más tiempo si no fuera porque un grito nos hizo reaccionar.

— ¡Endimión! — voltea rápidamente hacia la voz, no tenía mucho de conocerla, pero sin dudas ese grito autoritario solo podía ser de la Reina Ela. — ¡¿Que ocurre aquí?! — no supe que decir, así que agaché la mirada y fue cuando caí en cuenta de la posición en la que el príncipe y yo nos encontrábamos. Los colores subieron por mi rostro.

El abrió la boca y cerro varias veces, pero no decía nada, entonces volteo a verme, sus ojos eran del mismo azul que el de la Tierra cuando la vea desde la Luna, eran hermosos... El soltó mi brazo rápidamente, brazo que no había notado había tomado. Tan rápido como me sentí libre me levanté para colocarme al lado de mi madre.

— ¿Serena? — me hablo mi madre con gesto preocupado. — ¿Qué ocurrió? Los guardias de la Reina Ela y las Sailor llegaron diciendo que te habían perdido de vista. Tardaste demasiado, así que decidimos ir a buscarte.

— Lo siento madre. — dije mientras por los nervios fingía acomodar y sacudir mi vestido. Esto no podía ser peor. — Me perdí, no supe encontrar la terraza así que comencé a caminar buscando a quien preguntar cuando... — alce la mirada hacia donde se encontraba el príncipe y me encontré con su mirada logrando que me ruborizara de nuevo.

— No era como lo tenía pensado, pero... — pude escuchar el suspiro de la Reina Ela, parecía hacer lo mismo que mi madre después de algún disgusto. Giro y con un gesto amable nos presentó al príncipe. — Reina Serenity, Princesa Serena, les presento a mi hijo, el Príncipe Endimión.

El príncipe hizo una reverencia a mi madre para después besar el dorso de su mano, se giró hacia a mí y mi corazón comenzó a latir tan rápidamente que sentía que todos podían escucharlo.

— Encantado. — pidió mi mano y yo la extendí, cuando el beso mi mano mi corazón estaba a punto de detenerse, sentí como mi estómago parecía bailar dentro de mí y sin poder evitarlo mi cara comenzó a sentirse caliente. El saber que me estaba sonrojando delante de la Reina y el príncipe me hacía sentir más pena de la que alguna vez pensé tener.

— Pasemos a la terraza. — escuche que dijo la Reina así que me coloque tras de mi madre. — Endimión, acompaña a la Princesa Serena por favor.

Volví a sentir mi cara caliente pero esta vez traté de controlarlo, no podía permitir que me pusieran tan nerviosa sin saber exactamente por qué reaccionaba así.

— ¿Me hace el honor? — levante el rostro y mi mirada fue directamente a sus ojos.

— S-sí. — pude ver como el sonrió de lado y me ofreció su brazo, entonces yo pasé mi brazo por el suyo. Podía sentir una corriente que recorría mi cuerpo que iniciaba en donde ambos estábamos conectados.

No sé qué ocurría, mi cuerpo y todo lo que me rodeaba se sentía diferente. Algo dentro de mí me decía que estaba en serios problemas.

* * *

 **Segundo capitulo listo! Estoy de vacaciones, dos cortas y ajetreadas semanas en las que sinceramente no parecen vacaciones. Pero a disfrutarlas, no?**

 **Espero les guste este segundo capitulo. No pretendo que sea una historia larga pero veremos que pasa.**

 **Me remuerde la conciencia que las dos primeras historias que comencé... no fueron continuadas, la inspiración con ellas se me fue, al grado que borre una de ellas.**

 **Un abrazo y espero se preparen para estas fiestas.**

 **Un abrazo.**

 **yssareyes48** : _Gracias! Espero poder continuar así y que este capitulo también sea de tu agrado. Un abrazo._


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 3**

* * *

 _ **Sailor Venus (Helena)**_

Sentía su mirada clavada en mí. El líder de la Guardia del Príncipe no dejaba de verme y eso, me ponía algo nerviosa. Trate de ignorar ese hecho, estábamos ahí por algo sumamente importante y no podía distraerme con ese tipo de cosas, aunque... Hay que admitir que el sujeto es buen mozo.

La comida iba en un buen curso, las Reinas hablaban de temas importantes, pero nada que no pudieran escuchar los demás. Quien me preocupaba era la Princesa Serena, al parecer la presencia del Príncipe Endimión la cohíbe, la miraba muy atenta a sus movimientos. Esperaba que no fuera lo que pienso... Ella nunca ha tenido contacto con los terrestres, a pesar de eso siempre ha sentido cierta atracción hacia este planeta, creo que eso influye en la percepción que siente sobre el Príncipe. Aunque no puedo negar que el sujeto es demasiado atractivo. ¡Venus! Contrólate.

Al terminar la comida, la Reina Ela pidió una reunión con la Reina Serenity y los líderes de ambas guardias. La princesa Serena no tuvo problema, pero el príncipe Endimión no lo tomo de la mejor manera y eso era obvio. Todos ahí presentes sabíamos que era el quien gobernaba, pero por alguna razón, le permitió a su madre que hiciera su voluntad y el no estuviera presente en la reunión.

En total silencio nos dirigimos a la habitación a la que la Reina Ela nos guiaba. Al entrar nos ofreció un lugar en una pequeña mesa rectangular con cuatro asientos. Me sentí extraña, era demasiado cerca los unos con los otros para mi gusto.

— Ahora reunidos, me gustaría ser directa con lo que deseo comunicar — dijo la Reina Ela mirándonos. —. Mi hijo no soportará demasiado antes de entrar por esa puerta y exigir saber de qué se ha hablado.

— No se preocupe Reina Ela, nosotras entendemos — respondió la Reina Serenity volteando a su izquierda encontrándose conmigo.—. Continúe.

— Antes de poder dar por sentado que el tratado de paz se efectuará creo que debemos discutir ciertos temas. Entre ellos, aclarar que los reinos de la Luna y la Tierra no pueden ser amigos — Voltee a ver a la Reina Ela realmente sorprendida, el otro guardián hizo lo mismo. Al ver a la Reina Serenity esta no parecía asombrada. ¿Que estaba ocurriendo? —. Es aquí donde ustedes — dijo señalándonos. — deben actuar. Deben asegurarse que tanto el príncipe Endimión como la princesa Serena no forjen una amistad.

— Disculpe la intromisión mi Reina. — la interrumpió el otro guardián.

— Dime Malakite.

— ¿Por qué no pueden establecer una relación los príncipes? — pregunto confundido. — Pensé que eso sería beneficioso para lo que se pretende lograr.

Ambas Reinas se miraron por unos segundos.

— Es por el cristal que nos rige — dijo la reina Serenity levantándose de su lugar y comenzando a caminar lentamente por la habitación, como si se dejará llevar por sus pensamientos.—. Ambos cristales son igual de poderosos. Como ustedes saben, los cristales se heredan de padres a hijos. En la Luna, el cristal siempre pasa de madre a hija, siempre se tiene solo un descendiente y esta es mujer, en el caso de la Tierra...

— En el caso de la Tierra siempre se pasa de padre o madre a hijo o hija. — continuo la Reina Lea. — Ahora, imaginen que una gobernante de la Luna y el de la Tierra se unan, tendrían una hija. Al morir esta heredaría ambos cristales. No sabemos lo que podría ocurrir, sería mucho poder para solo una persona. En caso de poder manejarlo no sabemos si esto sería beneficioso o, todo lo contrario. No podemos arriesgarnos.

— También existen otros problemas — continuo la Reina Serenity acercándose a una pequeña ventana en la habitación. —. No se sabe cómo lo tomarían los demás planetas. Tal vez podrían verlo como una amenaza.

— Eso significa... — dije sin saber si no entendía del todo o aun seguí asombrada.

— Que esperamos que ellos tengan contacto directo solo en caso de ser realmente necesario. — sentencio la reina Ela en un tono más grave. — Ustedes serán los principales encargados de realizar visitas de un reino a otro. Así que espero que mantengan una buena relación. Se debe mantener la distancia en cada una de las generaciones, es así como deseamos que ustedes y los guardianes que están por venir cumplan con esta misión.

Malakite y yo nos miramos sin decir nada. Podía ver que él se encontraba igual de tenso y confundido que yo, ambos asentimos mientras ambas reinas seguían dando indicaciones sobre nuestro papel en este nuevo inicio.

La reunión se alargó, pero al poco tiempo el otro guardián y yo debimos retirarnos.

Al salir de la habitación me disponía a preguntar por la ubicación donde seguro se encontraban los demás, pero fue Malakite quien tomó la palabra.

— Me gustaría hablar en privado con usted — dijo sin voltear a verme. —. No es algo indebido ni nada parecido. — ¿Estaba nervioso? — Es... sobre algunos asuntos. ¿Me acompaña?

Lo seguí por algunos pasillos, abrió una enorme puerta y espero a que entrara yo primero. Era la biblioteca.

— Se encuentra solo, no se preocupe. – dijo cerrando la puerta con seguro tras de sí.

— ¿Qué es lo que desea? – pregunte rápida y secamente. El solo sonrió de lado y negó levemente con la cabeza.

— ¿Está de acuerdo con lo que nos acaban de decir?

— Lo que la reina ordene debe ser, debo obedecerla ciegamente.

— Realmente eres muy fiel a tu Reina. — se acercó a uno de los asientos y se dejó caer. — Lo que trato de decir es que, ¿cuidar con quien formas una amistad? Es en estos momentos en que no envidio al príncipe.

— ¿Cuál es el punto en todo esto? — dije cruzando los brazos. — ¿Quieres rebelarte o algo así?

El soltó una carcajada. — Claro que no, solo quiero decirte que el Príncipe Endimión notara el trato _especial_ con lo que respecta a él y la Princesa Serena. Así que, si el desea, que no digo que así será, pero si él quiere verla nosotros no podemos hacer mucho.

— ¿Estás diciendo que no obedecerás a tu Reina?

— Estoy diciendo que el príncipe notara algo y después de eso no aseguro nada. Aunque podríamos hacer otra cosa. — me miro y sonrió de lado. Parecía saber que esa sonrisa le quedaba muy bien. — No acatemos las ordenes que nos fueron dadas.

— ¡¿Que?! – esto debía ser una mala broma de este sujeto.

— Dime que el hecho que a tu princesa se le niegue la oportunidad de entablar una amistad te agrada. Si realmente crees que es correcto te juro por mi honor que al igual que tu acatare la orden de las Reinas al pie de la letra.

No pude decir nada, quería decirle que era lo correcto, pero desde que escuche eso hace unos momentos me desagrado. ¿Cómo podría hacerle eso? La princesa estaba sumamente emocionada por la nueva relación, pensaba aprovechar, pero antes de siquiera poder disfrutar del acuerdo de paz le arrebataban su sueño.

— Yo… No lo sé. — dije desviando mi mirada hacia el piso. — Es una orden directa de nuestras Reinas.

— Lo sé, esto no es algo fácil. Es por ello que te quiero proponer hablarlo con los demás y así llegar a una decisión. Tal vez yo esté equivocado y ellos me hagan entrar en razón, solo te pido que no hagamos nada hasta consultarlo con los demás.

— Esta bien…

.

.

— Supongo debes encontrarte con la Princesa, ¿cierto? — dijo mirándome de soslayo. — A esta hora el príncipe se encuentra en las caballerías, es probable que se encuentren juntos.

Solo asentí, por alguna razón realmente me ponía nerviosa este sujeto, mi corazón se aceleraba y las manos me sudaban. Malditos guantes.

Nos mantuvimos en silencio, pero eso solo me permitió ver que cada tanto tiempo Malakite me volteaba a ver. Llegamos a los jardines y caminamos a paso lento, él me iba mostrando lo que encontrábamos a nuestro paso. En un momento, ambos íbamos totalmente distraídos por lo que no nos dimos cuenta que un caballo se acercaba a todo galope. Cuando pudimos notarlo él ya estaba prácticamente sobre nosotros, estaba tan absorta en _otras cosas,_ que hasta que sentí un par de manos sobre mi cintura y la pared dura tras mi espalda comencé a despertar de mi letargo. Un grito agudo a lo lejos me alerto.

— ¡Princesa! — pero antes de poder hacer algo, otro caballo color negro paso a toda velocidad, por un lado. – ¡¿Que está ocurriendo?! ¡Princesa!

Quise salir corriendo en dirección a donde iban los caballos, fue hasta ese momento que fui totalmente consiente de que Malakite estaba delante mío, aprisionándome entre su cuerpo y la pared. El miraba hacia la misma dirección, pero al sentir mi cuerpo moverse volteo y bajo la vista haciendo que nuestras miradas se encontraran. De pronto todo desapareció, sí, mi princesa estaba en peligro, pero en ese momento caí perdida en la mirada del hombre frente a mí. Sentí como un calor corría por mi cuerpo y sus manos sobre mi cintura provocaban sensaciones que jamás había sentido.

No sé cuánto tiempo paso en el que ambos solos nos mirábamos. El momento se rompió cuando escuche la voz de Sailor Júpiter cerca de nosotros.

– Sailor Venus! – grito Júpiter, note como frunció el ceño mirándome confundida, miro a Malakite e intercambio su mirada entre nosotros en varias ocasiones hasta que fui consciente del porque nos miraba así. Rápidamente le di un empujón a Malakite y bajé la mira daba ruborizada, ¡qué vergüenza! Yo soy la líder de las mejores guerreras del universo, el que me encuentren en esta posición es… inconcebible. Escuche unas risitas de los otros guardianes quienes miraban a su líder de manera burlona.

– La princesa tuvo un problema, el caballo que montaba se asustó y salió corriendo. – dijo Sailor Mercury mirándome con una sonrisa. Ella siempre trataba de desviar la atención en situaciones… especiales.

– Si, lo hemos visto. Debemos ir y ay…

– No será necesario – dijo uno de los guardianes, el de cabello rubio y corto. ¿Cuál dijeron era su nombre? –. El príncipe ya la puso a salvo y es cuestión de tiempo para que regresen.

– ¿Cómo lo sabes? – pregunte mirándolo fijamente, buscando un indicio de mentira. Aunque todo indicaba que eran personas en quienes confiar no podía confiar demasiado.

– Lo sé, compartimos una conexión especial con el Príncipe Endimión. – me respondió sonriendo. – Sé que llego a tiempo y ella está segura.

– Ya veo…

Hubo un momento de silencio, fue entonces que Malakite dio un paso al frente haciendo que solo pudiera ver su espalda.

– La líder de las Sailor y yo, necesitamos hablar con ustedes.

– Disculpa? – pregunto Sailor Júpiter, su tono de voz era rudo, parecía que algo no le parecía.

– Necesitamos decirles sobre la misión que tenemos con los príncipes. – dijo mirándome a mí.

Asentí y poniendo de lado lo que acababa de ocurrir nos dispusimos a decirles lo que la Reina Ela y la Reina Serenity querían que lográramos.

.

.

– No quieren una amistad? Pero…

– Si, lo sé. La princesa querrá hacerse amiga del Príncipe… o de cualquier habitante, ella quiere demasiado este planeta, es por ello que tendremos que concentrarnos en ella totalmente o…

— O… — continuo Sailor Júpiter esperando que continuara la frase.

— No hacer nada. — dije rápidamente esperando los gritos enfurecidos de mis compañeras, pero los gritos jamás llegaron.

— No me agrada desobedecer, pero, el negarle la relación a la princesa con el planeta que ella tanto quiere solo por un temor infundado. Los príncipes se acaban de conocer, ¿Por qué dan por hecho que se enamoraran? Es injusto. — dijo Sailor Mercury, podía ver en su mirada la pena que le causaba todo eso. Todos nos quedamos callados.

— Ya que nos han pedido a nosotros — dijo Malakite mirándome rápidamente. — que organicemos todo esto de cuidar a nuestros niños. — puso los ojos en blanco y esto causo una risita de mi parte, de nuevo Sailor Júpiter me miro confusa y yo me hice la desentendida. —, creo que lo mejor será vernos todos de nuevo, saber que ha decidido cada guardia. Tres días me parecen suficientes para que hablen y lleguen a un acuerdo.

Todos asentimos.

.

.

– Le veo pronto. – dijo Malakite haciéndome una reverencia.

– Supongo que nos veremos seguido, debemos afinar y ponernos al corriente sobre lo que acontece a los Príncipes. – dije fingiendo no notar el tono que utilizo. El sonrió de lado y negó levemente con la cabeza. Se acercó a mi oído y con hablo en un susurro.

– En dos días, te espero en el mismo lugar al que llegaron. En el jardín en el bosque.

Se alejó para reunirse con sus compañeros, para después junto con el Príncipe Endimión y la Reina Ela acompañarnos al jardín y así poder regresar a la Luna.

.

.

Su petición retumbaba en mi cerebro. Durante el resto del día, así como al día siguiente no dejaba de pensar en los pocos momentos que compartimos, no podía negar que había algo en ese hombre que me atraía sobre manera, mi cuerpo reaccionaba a su recuerdo.

Me repetí a mí misma que no me llevaría a nada verlo a escondidas, tal vez era una trampa, tal vez era así con cuanta mujer le gustaba, tal vez…

.

.

— Sabia que vendrías. — escuche una voz a mi espalda. Voltee rápidamente y mire esa sonrisa burlona de nuevo.

— Bueno, no tenía nada más que hacer y… — antes de poder decir algo, tomo mi cintura con su mano izquierda y con la otra tomo mi rostro, capturando mis labios entre los suyos.

Si, esto estaba equivocado.

Si, esto no era lo que una líder hacer.

Si, si reina se enteraba no tenía idea de que pasaría.

A pesar de todo, tal vez esto es lo que necesitaba, tal vez esto era correcto para mí, para Helena, no para Sailor Venus.

Sin pensarlo me deje llevar.

* * *

 **¡Tercer capítulo! Debo admitir que pensé tenerlo listo antes, pero una cosa lleva a otra y mi agenda se saturo. Ya estoy trabajando en el capítulo 4, tengo algo así como la mitad. Tratare de terminarlo ahora o por lo menos en pocos días y así subirlo. Gracias a las personas que me siguen en esta historia.**

 **Un abrazo.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo 4**

* * *

 **Princesa Serena**

¡El príncipe me rescató! Sus manos rodearon mi cintura sujetándome fuertemente. Aún tengo la sensación de sus manos, incluso paso mi mano sobre donde el colocó la suya y presionó un poco tratando de rememorar ese momento.

Por un momento temí por mí cuando la yegua salió a todo galope, pero de saber que el iría a mí rescate hubiera subido a cualquier caballo sin importar si fuera salvaje o no desde el primer minuto de mi llegada.

No puedo dejar de pensar en ese día y todo lo viví, entre el príncipe y la hermosura del planeta Tierra, no puedo con las ganas de volver pronto.

— ¿Otra vez soñando? — dijo Sailor Mercury mientras entraba mi habitación y se sentaba a mí lado. — Recuerda que soñar demasiado no es bueno.

— Lo sé Nya, pero no puedo evitarlo — respondí dejando escapar un suspiro. Me giré para verla y la tomé de las manos. —. Muero de ganas por volver a la Tierra. ¿Sabes cuándo podremos regresar?

— No lo sé, sabes que esas cosas son vistas por la Reina y no los ha comunicado nada.

Suspiré resignada. — Si, lo sé.

— Al parecer quedaste cautivada. ¿Algo en especial captó tu atención? — Voltee a verla dudosa. Esto era nuevo para mí y nunca antes había tenido que hablar de estos temas con nadie.

— Bueno, la verdad es que... No dejo de pensar en el príncipe Endymion. — Nya abrió mucho los ojos y juraría que escuche un quejido salir de su boca.

— Oh, vaya. Bueno, sería extraño que no quedarás... Cautivada — su mirada se desvió para ver por la ventana tratando de ocultar su sonrojo. Este tema de chicos guapos era nuevo para todas. —. Es un príncipe muy apuesto y después de todo ustedes comparten muchas cosas, ya sabes.

— Si, sol espero regresar. No solo por él, la Tierra es hermosa — le dije sonriendo tratando de dar por finalizado el tema. —. Entonces, ¿Ha ocurrido algo?

— Oh cierto, la Reina pide tu presencia en la biblioteca. Hoy inician tus clases extra.

— ¡Lo olvidé! — me levanté rápidamente, sin soltar su mano salí corriendo.

Hoy iniciarían las clases impartidas por mi madre para enseñarme más sobre la Tierra y el Reino Dorado. Estaba ansiosa, emocionada... estaba feliz.

* * *

Las primeras clases fueron cortas y básicas. Me enseño sobre la geografía de la Tierra, su flora y fauna, me mostró imágenes de algunos libros y con sus poderlos podía mostrarme pasajes reales totalmente encantadores.

Al cabo de unos días las clases se volvieron más... serias. Comenzó a explicarme sobre la genealogía del reino dorado, sobre cómo había Sido la relación con los demás planetas y algunos acuerdos importantes que se llegaron a concretar. Al tener claro estos temas, mi madre comenzó a explicarme sobre la seguridad que el reino de la Tierra al igual que algunos otros planetas, tenia.

— Entonces... ¿El reino de la Tierra está oculto? No entiendo, ¿Por qué ocultarse?

— El reino está oculto para los propios habitantes de la Tierra. — respondió mi madre mientras abría uno de sus libros. — El reino de Ilusión es el principal, alrededor de la Tierra existen otros pequeños reinos que mantienen el orden. No olvides que la Tierra es mucho más grande que la Luna — terminó de ojear el libro, dándole vuelta y mostrándome algunas imágenes. —. Es por ello que los necesitan, para mantener el orden. Al final, estos reinos deben obedecer a quien esté al mando de Ilusión. Al ser el reino principal debe mantenerse seguro de cualquier cosa, eso incluye a su propia gente. Recuerda que no todos tienen buen corazón. En algunas ocasiones intentaron invadir y tuvieron grandes guerras, incluso debimos interferir algunas veces. El ocultarse fue una sabía decisión.

— Vaya... — susurré mientras miraba una especie de árbol genealógico de los reinos bajo el mando de Ilusión. — Son demasiados reinos.

— Así es. Una tarea difícil para una sola persona. Ya que el príncipe está solo, supongo que no tardará en encontrar a quien desposar. — cuando dijo esto, sentí angustia. ¿Casarse con otra? Por un segundo me imaginé siendo yo su esposa. Pero mi madre me despertó de mi ensoñación al hacer ruido cuando se levantó de su lugar quedando frente a un estante con libros.

— Hija — Su voz, ese tono... Diría algo, algo que no me gustaría. — . Quiero hablar sobre brevemente de un tema importante, no solo para mí, sino para todos... sé que te he pedido que tengas una buena relación con el Príncipe Endymion, él es el soberano de la Tierra y tú pronto serás la de la Luna, pero quiero que lo evites... lo más posible y que sólo trates con el de ser estrictamente necesario.

— ¿Disculpa? — ¿Escuché bien? Mi madre estaba condicionando mi trato hacia el príncipe ¿Por qué? — No entiendo. ¿Qué tiene que ver con lo que estamos hablando?

—Serena, no puedes entablar amistad con el príncipe y mucho menos pensar en... Amor — dijo de golpe, por alguna razón sentí un vuelco en el estómago. —. Aunque sé que es ridículo que tú y el tuvieran ese tipo de sentimientos. Es por ello que he pedido a tu guardia que no permitan más contacto del estrictamente necesario con cualquier cosa referente a la Tierra.

Cerré el libro de golpe y con una furia que no conocía me levanté rápidamente de mi lugar y me acerqué a ella. — ¿Qué? No puedo creer lo que dices.

— Es complicado Serena, no entraré en detalles. Ya que tienes tanto aprecio por la Tierra fue que te permití acompañarme hace días, esperando que esa visita apaciguara tu curiosidad. No volverás a ir.

— ¡Estás mintiendo! — dije apretando los puños. — No encuentro lo negativo en una relación amistosa con la Tierra.

— Existen motivos fuertes, podrían ocurrir cosas y ... No, no vamos arriesgarnos.

— Pero, madre... — dije sin saber cómo reaccionar. Estaba confundida, triste, molesta, eran demasiadas sensaciones para un minuto.

— Entiéndelo, — ella volteo y pude ver cierta tristeza en su semblante. Era mi madre y la conocía, aunque en este momento no la entendiera. — escucha lo que te acabo de decir, su ejército es enorme, si se lo proponen podrían declarar la guerra y lo peor, podrían ganar. No puedo arriesgarme que por una de tus acciones lleguemos a tener un desacuerdo con el Reino Dorado.

— ¿Estás diciendo que por mi culpa podría estallar una guerra? Es absurdo. — dije acercándome a mí madre sin que está me intimidara ni un poco. — ¿Qué podría hacer para llegar a eso?

— Hasta que seas la Reina de la Luna estará prohibido que vayas a la Tierra y tengas contacto con cualquier ser terrestre. — sentencio con voz tan firme que sentí como mi coraje hervía dentro de mí. — ¡Es mi última palabra! — grito mi madre con toda su autoridad, su barbilla en alto, el ceño ligeramente fruncido y ninguna señal por sonreír. — Debes obedecer Serena. No volverás a ir a la Tierra, existen motivos muy poderosos. Con tu actitud me demuestras que aún no estás preparada para relacionarte con ellos. No arriesgarse la paz del sistema por tus caprichos.

No supe que más decirle, me retiré de ahí lo más rápido posible no sin antes mirarla con reproche.

* * *

Los días pasaron, ni siquiera me moleste en contarlos, estaba sumamente molesta con mi madre aún por lo que no asistí a ninguna de las clases a las que pedía que fuera.

Las Sailor trataban de animarme, incluso me explicaron el porqué de esa decisión, pero no podía terminar de aceptarla.

— No puedo chicas, no puedo aceptarlo... No puedo resignarme.

— Serena... — dijo Sailor Mars mientras me miraba detenidamente. — Vas a odiarme, pero... ¿No crees que los sentimientos de la reina son sinceros? Es decir, el temor de que una guerra estalle por el mínimo motivo realmente existe. Debes admitir que no conocemos lo suficiente a los terrestres.

— ¿Cómo los vamos a conocer si nos prohíben el contacto con ellos? — pregunté molesta. — dime Akiko, explícame.

— Creo estás exagerando — me respondió con el celo fruncido, estaba molesta. Esto no podía terminar bien, definitivamente no. —. Deberías agradecer que fuiste a la Tierra y ya, compórtate como la futura Reina.

Estaba dispuesta a responder, ¿Por qué nadie entiende mi pesar? Justo cuando me acerque un poco a Akiko, Helena se colocó entre nosotras.

— Esto termina aquí y ahora — dijo mirándonos —. Sé portan como niñas, no me hagan recordarles su papel aquí. Akiko, eres Sailor Mars, guardiana de la Luna y la princesa, compórtate como tal y tú, — dijo mirándome. — La vida de una princesa no es fácil, tú lo sabes. Tu reina ha ordenado algo y sin importar que sea tu propia madre debes obedecer sin queja.

— Me retiro a mí habitación. — dije mirando fijamente a los ojos a Helena. Estaba molesta pero no haría ningún escándalo, tenía razón, soy una princesa y debo comportarme como tal sino importar la situación, pero una parte de mí no era feliz por ello, esa parte que aún anhelaba ir a la Tierra y volver a caminar con el príncipe a mí Lado.

Me fui de ahí sin detenerme, quería llegar a mí habitación y quedarme ahí el tiempo suficiente como para ver la Tierra cambiar de posición. Me dolía no poder regresar, no volver a ver al príncipe, pero era un sacrificio, uno que como princesa estaba obligada a tomar.

* * *

Pasaron algunos días más, tal vez fueron semanas, no lo sé. Una parte de mi sabía que mi reacción podía ser exagerada pero realmente no podía controlarlo. Una noche, mientras observaba la Tierra pude ver una pequeña sombra correr a toda velocidad por los jardines.

— ¿Helena? — desde el lugar donde me encontraba pude ver como Sailor Venus corría con una de sus capuchas. — ¿A dónde va?

De la manera más sigilosa la seguí. De pronto la vi colocarse en uno de los comunicadores y en un segundo desapareció. Sorprendida me acerqué y fue en ese momento que caí en cuenta que era el comunicador para ir a la Tierra.

En ese momento yo sentía mi corazón latir muy rápido, mi cuerpo comenzaba a sentir la adrenalina. La Luna es un lugar muy tranquilo y bueno, realmente no pasan cosas interesantes. El saber que Helena iba a la Tierra a esa hora y oculta me emocionaba. Sin medir los riesgos, me hinque en el centro del comunicador, coloque mis manos sobre mi pecho haciendo una pequeña oración y en un segundo me encontraba en la Tierra.

* * *

Sentí el pasto bajo mi rodilla y una sonrisa se dibujó en mi rostro aún sin abrir los ojos, estaba en la Tierra. Por un momento olvide por qué había ido hasta que escuche su voz.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? — me paralice. Sabía a quién le pertenecía y eso me hacía sentir ese no sé qué extraño en mi estómago.

— Y-yo... Bueno yo... Estaba... Ah, bueno yo...

— Tranquila, no te voy a regañar. Deja de pensar alguna excusa. — dijo riendo.

— ¡Oye! No debe... — pero no pide continuar, Endymion había cubierto mi boca con su mano.

— Guarda silencio. — dijo muy despacio mientras volteaba atrás. — No sé qué haces aquí, pero no te puedo dejar, así que deberás acompañarme o regresar por donde viniste.

No sé qué se apoderó de mí, podía regresar en dos segundos, pero el hecho de poder pasar con el algún momento me convenció de quedarme.

— Te acompaño. — le respondí en un susurro.

— Vaya, una princesa aventurera. Me gusta — sentí como los colores se subían a mi rostro cuando sentí su mano tomando la mía.

—. Sígueme.

Comenzamos a caminar rápida y silenciosamente. Todas las lecciones sobre mi seguridad y el cómo no debía irme con extraños se fueron a la basura, él podía llevarme a la misma muerte y yo gustosa iría.

Después de caminar y caminar, Endymion me pidió total silencio. Nos escondimos tras unos arbustos, busco algo con la mirada oro unos segundos, una sonrisa de lado se dibujó en su rostro y yo no pude hacer más que admirarlo.

— Ahí estás pequeño embustero. — volteo a verme. — ¿Estabas buscando a una de tus guardianas?

— ¿Cómo lo sabes? — le pregunté confundida.

— La encontré. Mira. — me respondió apuntando hacia donde él había visto.

Me asomé como pude ya que el vestido se atoraba en algunas ramas. Cuando pude tener una vista clara no podía creer lo que mis ojos miraban.

— Helena está c-con con tu tu... Por todos los cielos. — dije cubriendo mi boca dejándome caer sobre el suelo quedando totalmente oculta. — No puedo creerlo. Venus y tu guardián están ahí... Besándose.

— Ahora entiendo porque desaparecía en el bosque algunas noches. — dijo con simpleza. — Decidí seguirlo, no es que dudará de su lealtad, pero quería saber que se traía entre manos, ahora entiendo que sólo es cosa del corazón — dijo dejando escapar un suspiro. —. Debemos irnos.

— ¿Irnos? ¿Por qué?

— No creo que quieras estar aquí cuando se pongan más íntimos.

— ¿Más íntimos? ¿A qué te refieres? — pregunté confundida por sus palabras, el solo volteo a verme más confundido.

— Vámonos y te explico.

Salimos de ahí como pudimos, no sabía a donde iba, pero me dejaba llevar por él. Después de un rato llegamos a un lago, un hermoso lago. La Luna se reflejaba en todo su esplendor. Mi hogar se miraba realmente bello desde aquí.

— ¿No deberías regresar a la Luna? — sus palabras interrumpieron mis pensamientos.

— Si, debería, pero... La vista es realmente hermosa aquí. Tienes tanta suerte de vivir entre todo esto. — dije señalando todo mi alrededor. —Mi hogar es un lugar muy bello sin lugar a dudas, pero la belleza de la Tierra es... Te deja sin palabras. No sé cómo explicarlo.

— He visto cosas más bellas. — sentí su mirada sobre mí, volteé a verlo y su mirada era tan... Intensa. — ¿Qué es lo que harás con tu guardiana? — cambio de tema y fijo su vista en el lago.

— ¿Qué haré? No entiendo. ¿De qué?

— Para ser princesa ignoras muchas cosas. — dijo cruzando sus brazos y mirándome de manera burlona. — Pero te lo dejaré pasar. Parece que no sabes mucho sobre asuntos amorosos. ¿cierto?

Él se sentó en el pasto y yo lo seguí.

— Son temas secundarios, temas que no son importantes. En la Luna las cosas son diferentes.

— ¿Diferentes? ¿En que puede ser diferente? El amor es el mismo en la Tierra, en la Luna... en Venus. Tus padres seguro estuvieron enamorados.

— Yo no tuve padre. — dije de manera simple. El me miro alzando una ceja. — Te explico, mi madre fue fruto del amor de mis abuelos, la Reina Tea y el Rey Hiperión Pero mi madre... No sé si nunca conoció al hombre indicado o lo perdió. como sea, ella jamás tuvo pareja, así que fue donde se encuentra el caldero de la vida, donde todas las semillas estelares nacen, es a donde todas vuelven al perder a su portador y es guiada a su nuevo dueño. Mi madre fue ahí, hizo una oración, la divinidad de la Luna la escucho y del caldero broto una nueva semilla. Con ella, yo nací. Fue así como mi madre volvió a la Luna conmigo como princesa. – Suspiré. – Quizá es por ello el parecido entre ambas, tal vez es por ello que el tema del amor, de encontrar el amor de mi vida y eso no es un tema siquiera a discutir. Yo seré Reina con alguien a mi lado o no, si no llega tendré que hacer lo mismo que mi madre y así tener a quien heredar el cargo. No hay mucho que analizar.

Cuando terminé de hablar, Endymion solo me miró unos segundos y volteo a ver la Luna, ninguno dijo nada por un par de minutos, incluso se estaba volviendo incómodo, así que pensé en retirarme, pero Endymion comenzó hablar.

— Así que un caldero de la vida — dijo haciéndose hacia atrás, declarándose y recargando su peso en sus codos. —. Tal vez debería decirle a la Reina Serenity que me diga cómo llegar a él, supongo que todos podemos ir... Así podría convencer a mi madre de que no debo casarme para tener un heredero legítimo.

— ¿No deseas esperar al amor de tu vida? — lo miré sorprendida, yo pensé que esperar era lo que todos hacían. El pareció pensarlo un poco.

— Hasta que me casé no tendré el título de Rey, pero a mí no me interesa. Soy el único heredero, el portador del cristal, con título o sin él mi papel no cambia. Debo proteger a la Tierra, pero — dijo con énfasis. — mi madre no piensa lo mismo, ella cree fundamental tener una mujer a mi lado. Ya sabes, todo lo que un Rey se supone debe tener, si por ella fuera ya tendría 5 nietos.

— Vaya... Pensé que esos temas no eran importantes para nadie, pero, es lindo.

— ¿Lindo?

— Si, ya sabes. Saber que alguien llegará a estar contigo, que en algún lado existe alguien para ti. Tu madre no quiere que estés sólo. Me gustaría que mi madre pensará que la compañía es importante.

— Nunca estaremos conformes con lo que tenemos — miro por unos segundos el cielo. —. Realmente es tarde, creo que deberías irte.

— ¿Te molesta mi presencia?

— No, claro que no, es sólo que Malachite y Sailor Venus no tardan en despedirse. No queremos que se den cuenta que los seguimos, ¿verdad?

— No, supongo que no.

Él se levantó para después extender su mano para que yo la tomará y levantarme. Pero al internarse enderezarme no me di cuenta que estaba pisando uno de los pedazos de tela de mi vestido que se rompieron en el arbusto al estar espiando a Helena y Malachite. Gracias a mi torpeza estuve a punto de caer, lo hubiera hecho si no fuera porque el príncipe me sujeto más fuerte con su mano y con la otra me atrajo a él.

Alcé la vista para disculparme y separarme, pero no pude, sus ojos me atraparon.

— Tus ojos son azul celeste. — dijo sonriendo de lado.

— Los tuyos son del mismo azul que el mar... Un azul muy profundo.

— Creo que alguien ha puesto demasiada atención. — dijo en tono de broma mientras me presionaba un poco y se acercaba un poco a mi rostro. — Tus labios...

— Y-yo...

Para ese momento yo ya no era dueña de mi cuerpo ni de mis pensamientos. Mi corazón era un torbellino y mi estómago bailaba. De pronto Endymion me separo de su lado rápidamente.

— Se acercan — dijo mientras volteaba hacia el bosque. —. Debes irte o nos atraparan.

Cuando dijo "nos" una parte de mi salto de alegría. Yo no me pude mover, aunque él me había alejado lo suficiente para no sentir su calor de alguna manera no podía dejar de verlo.

— Volveré en dos días — me termino de alejar para volver a ver hacia el bosque. —. Debes irte, están cerca.

No sé qué ocurrió después de eso, mi mente se puso en blanco y actué en automático. Cuando regrese en sí, me encontraba en mi habitación, recargada en la puerta con la respiración agitada, mi vestido un poco roto y una sonrisa tan grande que sentía que dolía.

— Dos días... volverá en dos días.


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5**

* * *

 **Endymion**

— _Tierra... Endymion... ¿Hola?_

A lo lejos podía oír el sonido de una voz masculina, pero me encontrada tan dentro de mis propios pensamientos... fue hasta que un golpe frente a mí me hizo saltar.

— ¡Endymion! — escuche que Malachite grito mientras golpeaba nuevamente la mesa en la que se encontraba mi brazo derecho apoyado. Voltee a verlo sobresaltado.

— ¿Qué te ocurre? — le pregunte molestó.

— Tenemos que concentrarnos, ayer volví a sentirla, así que si no es mucha molestia quisiera que te concentraras en eso y no en... lo que sea que estás pensando.

— ¿De qué hablas? Solo pensaba en la situación. — trate de hacerme el desentendido, sabía perfectamente a que se refería. Hace algunos días la había visto, la había encontrado en el bosque mientras yo buscaba a Malachite, incluso la invite a volver un par de días después. Nadie se había enterado y así seguiría. Sin duda, el que los príncipes se encontraran en la noche en medio del bosque no podría sino despertar comentarios inapropiados.

— No discutiré eso ahora, Endymion. Hay otros temas más importantes... Metalia está cobrando fuerza. Algunos pueblos han desaparecido por completo, han caído, lo he visto. No queda nada — paso su mano entre sus cabellos platinados con desesperación. —. Trate de seguir la trayectoria, pero en algún punto desapareció al igual que los guerreros de los reinos a los que atacó.

— ¿Guerreros? — preguntó Jedite confundido — ¿Cómo que desaparecieron?

— Encontramos cuerpos entre los escombros, pero todos de mujeres y niños. Todos los hombres han desaparecido. Se los ha llevado.

— Está reuniendo un ejército — Neflyte acaricio su barbilla, estaba nervioso —. Eso explicaría varias cosas, las estrellas han hablado, muestran algo oscuro, maligno y muy grande que se acerca. Todos aquí conocemos el propósito de sus acciones, ¿Cierto?

— Metalia atacará, eso es un hecho — dije levantándome de mi lugar dirigiéndose a la salida —. Debemos comenzar a prepararnos, pero — dije volteando a verlos antes de salir de la habitación — no diremos nada aún, sabemos que comenzaría a correr el rumor y el pánico nos impediría trabajar sigilosamente. Comiencen a organizar todo, tengo que hablar con mi madre.

* * *

Camine por el palacio en busca de mi madre, sin saber porque la imagen de la princesa apareció en mi mente como un rayo de sol. Después de nuestro último encuentro su rostro se fuga a mis pensamientos de manera continua... No debería, hay cosas más importantes.

Pero no puedo evitar que una sonrisa se dibuje en mi rostro al recordar cuando sentí su presencia llegar mientras yo la esperaba en el lago. Solo nos sentamos para admirar la vista y platicar un poco sobre nosotros, pero fue suficiente para darme cuenta del gran corazón que habita en ella.

— Endymion — escuché la voz de mi madre justo a mí espalda, tan repentino fue que di un brinco — ¿Qué te ocurre? Parece que andas en la Luna.

— _Qué más quisiera —_ pensé —. Necesito hablar contigo. — le dije para después adentrarnos en la biblioteca, el lugar más privado en el palacio.

* * *

— ¡Esa maldita bruja ni muerta nos deja en paz! — grito mi madre enfurecida después de escuchar los avances de Metalia —. Maldita la hora en que murió.

— Madre, creo que te estás dejando llevar por el enojo — trate de calmarla.

— Tu no entiendes Endymion, tuvimos la opción de mantenerla viva pero controlada pero ningún gobernante lo quiso, todos decimos que la muerte era lo mejor y aunque ella se encargó de informarnos que eso sería nuestro peor error no escuchamos. Ahora esa bruja vive eternamente para atormentar nuestro reino, ¡nuestra gente!

— Te seguro que la vamos a destruir madre. — dijo tan seguro que hasta yo me convencí. ¿Realmente podíamos? No debía dudar. Lo haríamos.

— Eso espero Endymion, realmente eso espero. Es por ello que debes apresurar tu casamiento.

— ¿Qué? — pregunté confundido, ¿Casamiento?

— Necesitamos que te veas poderoso, inminente. Y ese título de Príncipe no ayuda Endymion, deberás buscar a quien desposar, de preferencia una princesa de alguno de los subreinos, uno poderoso, así aseguramos su total entrega en esta lucha.

— ¿De qué hablas? — pregunté con una mezcla de sentimientos. ¿Casarme por poder? mi madre estaba realmente equivocada —. Somos el reino principal, no necesito casarme para tener la lealtad de los demás subreinos ni mucho menos para tener un título.

— ¡Eres un necio! — grito mi madre exasperada por mi continua negativa. —. Es por el bien de nuestro pueblo, por su futuro.

— Si es por poder lo mejor sería casarme con la princesa Serena. — escupí molestó. En ese momento no sabía lo que decía, solo quería borrar esa idea de casarme por poder de la mente de mi madre.

— ¡Jamás! — grito totalmente enfurecida —. Prefiero verte casado con cualquier campesina que con esa princesa.

— Está discusión no nos está llevando a ningún lado — dije tratando de controlar mis impulsos y mi tono de voz. Esta discusión debía acabar. —. De una vez entiende que no me casare con quién tú elijas, yo sabré con quién. Princesa de la Luna, de Venus o Marte, de donde sea, ¡Yo la voy a elegir!

Sin esperar respuesta de mi madre salí de la habitación mientras escuchaba como me llamaba a gritos. Al cerrar la puerta cerré mis ojos y masajes mis cienes. No podía creer la idea tan absurda de mi madre, no necesitaba a nadie a mi lado para mostrar valía. Podía solo.

— Príncipe Endymion — escuché que me llamaban. — ¿Se encuentra bien?

— Si — dije abriendo mis ojos para encontrarme a quien era mi mejor amiga—. Gracias por preocuparte Beryl.

— No debe agradecer Príncipe Endymion — respondió ella un tanto sorprendida. —. Es mi deber como servidumbre de est...

— ¿Cuántas veces debo decirte que eres más que una simple empleada? — me gire quedando de frente a ella. —. Somos amigos, no lo olvides.

— Si... — pude ver como sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo y bajo el rostro apenada. Esa acción de cierta manera me causo ternura, Beryl siempre había sido tímida, incluso cuando éramos niños. Ella era mi mejor amiga, mi única amiga, a decir verdad, pero su posición en el palacio la habían vuelto más cohibida hacia mí con el paso del tiempo.

— ¿Sabes dónde está Malachite y los demás?

— Hace un momento los miré en el jardín tras el palacio.

— Gracias Beryl — la tomé de los hombros y le sonreí. Debía lograr que dejara de sentirse inferior a mí en todo sentido. Era mi amiga, incluso preferiría que presumiera de ello. Me aleje de ella rápidamente, esto no me permitió ver como una sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro.

* * *

Malachite daba algunas órdenes al encargado de realizar las armas mientras los demás analizaban un gran mapa sobre la mesa.

— Tu cara me dice que no te fue bien. — Jedite no utilizo ese tono de voz burlesco que lo caracterizaba, al parecer la tensión por la información anterior había logrado que tomara todo seriamente.

— Mi madre se ha vuelto loca, solo dijo que no debieron matar a Metalia en su momento y ¿A qué no saben que quiere hacer? — dije con una falsa sonrisa —. Buscarme esposa, que así los demás sub reinos podrán tener más confianza al tener mi título de rey y apoyarán en la lucha — golpee la mesa frente a mí con ambos puños. —. Insiste demasiado en eso.

— Por el momento debemos ignorar la petición tan fuera de tema de la reina Ela — dijo Zoisite volteando la vista hacia el mapa. —. Endymion, quita tus puños por favor, están justo sobre las pistas — quite mis manos y tratando de relajarme puse atención en lo que diría. —. Los hombres han desaparecido en tres aldeas, en estos puntos.

— Hemos pensado en volver — escuche la voz de Malachite mientras se acercaba a nosotros —. Ver si ha quedado algún rastro. También se necesita hablar con los reinos cercanos, decirles lo que está ocurriendo para que estén prevenidos y convencerlos de luchar.

Medite unos momentos sobre las palabras de Malachite, tenía razón, debíamos mover nuestras piezas rápido. Metalia nos estaba ganando demasiado terreno. — No puedo dejar el Reino Dorado con esta situación, así que tendré que pedirles que ustedes se encarguen de las cosas fuera de aquí — voltee a verlos esperando alguna queja, pero ninguno parecía querer decir algo, en sus miradas podía entender que estaban dispuestas acatar mis órdenes. —. Bien, Malachite, tu eres el líder y mi mano derecha así que creo conveniente llevar el mensaje personalmente a los reinos, llévate a la gente que consideres necesaria y parte lo más pronto posible. Zoisite y Neflyte irán a buscar algo en los lugares que fueron atacados, confió en que las estrellas te ayuden — dije mirando directamente a Neflyte. — y que tu inteligencia sea el complemente perfecto Zoisite. Confío en ustedes. Mientras que Jedite se quedara conmigo, comenzaremos afinar las cosas aquí y preparar gente.

* * *

Todo estaba listo. Los chicos partirían mañana al alba, lo que ocurría me ponía nervioso, era la primera vez que comandaba una misión de este tipo, pude ver a mi padre organizando algunas batallas pequeñas, pero siempre fue de lejos, sin participar. Estaba ansioso, no podía dormir así que salí a dar un paseo por el jardín, respirar el aroma de las rosas me calmaba, era ese bálsamo para mi alma. Tras unos minutos caminando por el jardín escuche algunos ruidos, no me moví tratando de no alertan a quien quiera que fuera de mi presencia. Fue cuando vi a Malachite salir a paso veloz. Ese sin vergüenza iba de nuevo al bosque, era obvio, iría a ver a la princesa de Venus.

— Así que iras a despedirte — dije con una sonrisa burlona. Malachite volteo rápidamente a verme con una expresión de asombro. Abrió la boca tratando de decir algo logrando que su cara se tornara graciosa, el gran líder de los cuatro reyes celestiales estaba sin palabras —. Tranquilo Malachite, no te castigare o algo por el estilo — su cara se relajó un poco, pero siguió sin decir nada. Así que opte por retirarme de nuevo a mi recamara, aunque claro, no podía irme sin divertirme un poco más —. Me saludas a Sailor Venus, dile que me salude a la princesa Serena y la Reina Serenity.

Sin decir nada mas o siquiera voltear a ver su rostro, me fui caminando con una sonrisa en el rostro. Alguien la pasaría bien esta noche y aunque no era yo me alegraba. Se venían tiempos oscuros y amargos, lo que más se necesita es esa chispa que nos haga sentir vivos y nos permita seguir con los pies en la Tierra, ¿qué mejor que el amor para eso?

No tenía más de veinte minutos fuera, pero fueron suficientes para sentirme renovado. Con una sonrisa en el rostro y pensando en lo que él sinvergüenza de Malachite haría está noche, me dirigía a mí habitación tratando de no hacer ruido para no despertar a nadie dentro del palacio. Al llegar al pasillo de la recamara escuché un pequeño ruido así que me oculte rápidamente. Al asomarme pude ver a Beryl saliendo de la habitación de mi madre.

— Solo era Beryl. — susurré dejando escapar un suspiro.

Con rapidez me adentre a mí habitación. Mañana sería un gran día.

* * *

A los diez días Zoisite y Neflyte habían regresado, las noticias eran malas, no encontraron nada que ayudará a encontrar a Metalia.

Tratamos de preparar al ejército, sin que siquiera se dieran cuenta. Era más exigente con el entrenamiento y reclutamiento de nuestros guerreros. Esperaba que no fuera necesario, pero debíamos estar preparados. Malachite llevaba quince días fuera y la impaciencia me consumía.

Después del último ataque, Metalia se ha mantenido oculta, no habíamos sentido nada y no había atacado ningún pueblo.

— ¿Ya llegó Malachite? — pregunte ansioso.

— No, aún no regresa. Lo más seguro es que llegue hoy a medio día o eso dijo en su último mensaje. ¿Ocurre algo? — pregunto Neflyte.

— No, pero la impaciencia me consume. Todo está demasiado tranquilo. Es como...

— La calma antes de la tempestad. — dijo Zoisite.

Todos intercambiamos miradas sin decir nada.

* * *

Después de recorrer el palacio y ayudar en algunas cosas llegó la hora del almuerzo el cual, por costumbre, tomaba con mi madre.

— Endymion, creo que es momento retomar un tema muy serio. — decía mi madre mientras con algunas señas ordenaba que retiraran los platos. Sabia de que se trataba, últimamente la actitud de mi madre era más rígida, altanera, dominante...

— La escucho.

— Creo que es momento de que vayas buscando una esposa. — su manera de decirlo parecía más una orden que una sugerencia.

— ¿Disculpa? — pregunté confundido — Creí que ese tema estaba terminado la última vez que lo mencionaste. Creo que deje claro que no pienso casarme y mucho menos por interés.

Mi madre tenía tiempo queriendo convencerme que debía contraer matrimonio de manera rápida. Para ella lo más importante era no dejarme solo _,_ extrañamentepara ella significaba que me casara con la mejor opción.

— Endymion, esto no es una broma. Necesitas el título de rey para... tu sabes, imponer más respeto. Con el nuevo tratado los demás planetas no verán tu gobierno seriamente, un príncipe siendo líder. Eso no está bien visto.

— Madre — dije tratando de contener mi coraje. El que insinuara que solo por mi título nadie me tomaría en serio era humillante. —, no sé quién te ha metido esas ideas en la cabeza, pero quiero que entiendas que no me casare por un motivo tan burdo.

— ¡Endymion! — grito mientras abría los ojos totalmente molesta. — Me preocupo por ti, porque seas visto como un gran rey.

— Así seré visto madre — respondí levantándome del lugar con la más posible calma. —. Mi padre y tu tuvieron su tiempo, ahora es el mío. Eres mi madre, eres la Reina, pero no olvides que el que manda y gobierna soy yo. El príncipe, ese, que al parecer no es suficiente para ti.

— Jamás dije...

— Olvídalo — la interrumpí, no quería seguir escuchando más. — . Debo saber si Malachite ya regreso. Así que me retiro, con su permiso o sin el ... Mi reina.

Sin esperar nada más de su parte me dirigí hacia el bosque, después investigaría si Malachite había regresado, necesitaba paz y esa no la tendría cerca de mi madre. Mi fui a mi sitio favorito, aquel en que mire a la princesa Serena. Sonreí para mí mismo... esperaba volver a verla.

— ¿De nuevo peleando con la reina? — apareció Zoisite sentándose a un lado mío.

— Insiste en lo de buscar una esposa. — respondí entras lanzaba una piedra haciéndola rebotar en el agua.

— Pensé que había desistido de la idea.

— Yo también, pero parece que nada le hará pensar de otro modo. No sé qué se le metió en la cabeza que siempre insiste con lo mismo. Ni siquiera pregunta sobre lo de Metalia, nada. Parece ni siquiera importarle.

— Todos tenemos prioridades — Zoisite se recostó colocando sus manos tras su cabeza. —. Quería preguntarte... sobre... ¿has notado algo en Malachite?

— ¿Algo? ¿Cómo qué? —trate de no darle importancia.

— No lo sé, algo. Su aura, se siente... Diferente.

— Sinceramente no he prestado mucha atención. Aparte que no sé dónde se encuentra.

— ¿De qué hablas? — volteo a verme confundido. — Me refiero después de la visita de la Reina Serenity. Algo le ocurrió.

— Oh... — dije con simpleza. —. No sé a qué te refieres, aunque bueno, después de su visita todo ha cambiado, aunque sea un poco.

— Tu también, estás diferente, ¿Qué ocurre?

— Conoces a mi madre tanto como yo, sabes que hablara sobre lo de buscar esposa cada día hasta que lo haga. — suspiré frustrado. — Eso tengo.

* * *

— Señor, — escuché la voz de Iashi, uno de mis hombres de confianza, encargado de entrenar a los más jóvenes, hacerlos hábiles en espada y pelea cuerpo a cuerpo. — Malachite ha llegado.

— Perfecto, ya era hora. ¿Dónde esta? — Vi como tragaba saliva algo nervioso.

— La reina Ela lo llamo apenas toco el suelo.

Apreté los puños tratando de controlarme. ¿Qué ocurría con mi madre? Primero la reunión con la mensajera de la Luna y Malachite, organizar la visita sin siquiera consultarme, reunirse de nuevo a puerta cerrada sin mí, ordenar que me debo casar y ahora también habla con Malachite antes que yo. Esto no podía seguir así, estaba involucrando sé demasiado y ni siquiera se tomaba la molestia de informarme.

— Gracias Iashi, yo lo busco después. — le pedí tratando de que mi voz sonará normal. Después de que desapareció fui directamente hacia donde sabía sé encontraba mi madre con Malachite.

Iba dispuesto hacer valer mi posición, mi madre no podía continuar así, pero para _su salvación_ Malachite salió antes de poder llegar a la puerta. Al verme estaba sonriendo como cuando haces una travesura.

— No lo digas, lo sé — me dijo alzando una mano indicando que me detuviera. —. Necesitamos hablar, en privado.

* * *

— Creo que será mejor buscar ayuda... fuera de la Tierra.

— ¿Que? — pregunte sorprendido por la insinuación de Jedite. De los cuatro siempre he pensado que es el a quien le cuesta más trabajo aceptar que sea la Reina Serenity la encargada de mantener el orden en todo el sistema.

— No me hagas repetirlo, que ni yo puedo creer que lo estoy insinuando — dijo bajando la mirada y ocultando su rostro con la mano. —. No tenemos nada de información sobre Metalia, la necesitamos y la Reina Lea no parece querer hablar de otra cosa que no sea de tu título.

— No es mala idea lo que dice Jedite — dice Zoisite. —. Tal vez nuestros nuevos aliados tengan más información.

¿Buscar información? No sonaba descabellado, pero con nuestra unión tan reciente no me sentía en confianza y como si Malachite supiera de mis dudas continuo. — Metalia no es un enemigo que se deba dejar pasar, no creo que nadie fuera del planeta no haya notado su presencia, tal vez solo esperaban el momento, pero nuestros antepasados lograron capturarla y no fue necesario su intervención.

— Si, sé que no es una idea descabellada.

— Estamos en cero Endymion — Malachite me miro directamente a los ojos. —. El tiempo corre y Metalia se prepara.

* * *

Discutimos por mucho tiempo sobre si hablar o no con nuestros aliados, al final decidí darle una última oportunidad a mi madre sobre eso y decidí ir en su búsqueda, por la hora seguro estaba en su habitación a punto de dormir. Mientras me acercaba a su habitación repasaba que era lo que le diría, pero justo antes de llegar Beryl salía de su habitación cuando se giró y noto mi presencia dio un salto.

— ¡Endymion! — toco su pecho y frunció el ceño —. Por todos los cielos, me asustaste.

— No sabía que era tan horrible.

— No, no lo eres, pero... lo que quiero decir es... bueno... — verla sin saber que decir me causo gracia y solté una leve carcajada.

— ¿Mi madre esta despierta?

— Oh, no. Acaba de dormirse, dice que está agotada. ¿Por qué?

— Nada, nada importante. Hablare con ella mañana. — dije restándole importancia. No quería hablar del tema con nadie más.

— ¿Ocurre algo? — pregunto mientras se acercaba y con su mano acaricio mi mejilla —. Te noto algo estresado, ¿preocupado? Sabes que aquí estoy para cuando necesites...

Algo en su mirada era diferente. Me sentí incomodo así que moví mi rostro un poco para que ella apartara su mano.

— No te preocupes, nada serio — nos mantuvimos en silencio un par de segundos los cuales se me hicieron eternos e incomodos. Era extraño, jamás me había ocurrido esto con Beryl. —. Bueno, me retiro. También iré a dormir. Buenas noches Beryl.

— Buenas noches Endymion.


	6. Chapter 6

**Cap** **í** **tulo 6**

* * *

 ** _Princesa Serena_**

De todas las cosas que pensé podían llegar a ser posibles, el romance de Elena con Malachite, el líder de la guardia terrestre no estaba en la lista. Eran demasiadas dudas, a eso le podía sumar la presencia de mi acompañante en ese momento, el príncipe Endymion.

No podía negarlo, de ninguna manera, el príncipe era de mi agrado, no lo conocía suficiente pero su presencia me hacía sentir extraña, era como un imán con el que si estaba cerca debía acercarme a él lo más posible.

Tuvimos una corta conversación en la que nos conocimos un poco más, de alguna manera que desconozco acordamos vernos dos días después. Sabía que era incorrecto, pero vamos, ¿Quién podía culparme? Siempre me habían mantenido en una jaula de oro, siempre fue el ejemplo de princesa, llena de lecciones, sabia todos los modales existentes en la galaxia, era mi deber saberlos, ahora, por primera vez sentía un tipo de libertad indescriptible, aunque, siendo sinceros, no sabía si era la libertad o el príncipe quien provocaba esas sensaciones extrañas.

Esa segunda ocasión en que nos encontramos fue algo incomoda. No dejaba de pasar por mi mente aquel breve momento en que estuvimos tan cerca... Jamás había estado en esa situación, pero el parecía no sentirse afectado. Dolió, sin saber la razón exacta ver que el actuaba con tanta soltura sin una pizca de nada más. No sé qué esperaba, bueno, si lo sabía, deseaba tenerlo igual de cerca, lo suficiente para apreciar su color tan peculiar de ojos.

Al final, parecía que solo nos hacíamos compañía, aunque no me sentía totalmente satisfecha decidí disfrutar mi estancia en la Tierra, no sabía cuándo podría volver. Mi madre y yo seguíamos sin hablar, deje de asistir algunas clases por rebeldía, pero sabía que pronto pagaría las consecuencias.

— Es hora de irme — dije suspirando mientras movía un pie dentro del agua —. Es tarde y bueno... tu entiendes.

— Si, entiendo perfectamente — ninguno dijo nada más. Yo seguía sentada sin moverme, sabía que debía irme, pero de alguna manera tenía la sensación de que ese pequeño lazo entre el príncipe y yo estaba a una palabra de romperse.

— Bueno... — dije levantándome y sacudiendo mi vestido —. Ha sido un placer volver a verte y gracias por... tu sabes, ayudarme y permitirme visitar tu planeta.

— Puedes venir cuando quieras — sonó sincero —. Solo, no lo hagas pronto — Sus palabras me dejaron muda, pude sentir como los músculos de mi cara se contrajeron y probablemente tenía una cara que mi madre calificaría como _demasiada fuerte_ para una princesa. ¿Era una manera sutil de decir que no quería volver a verme? Tal vez mi rostro fue demasiado expresivo porque rápidamente se levantó y coloco sus manos en mis hombros —. No es que no quiera volver a verte, es que no podre venir. No puedo explicarte demasiado los motivos porque no estoy seguro de cuales sean. También temo por tu seguridad, sabes que este encuentro es secreto. Nadie puede saberlo.

— No te preocupes, no me debes una explicación — mi mente me decía que me alejara, solo un paso atrás sería suficiente para que sus manos soltaran mis hombros, pero no podía, ese sutil toque me tenía anclada al piso —. Entiendo tu papel como soberano de tu planeta y bueno, tu tiempo es demasiado valioso para que la pases con una simple princesa.

El comenzó a reírse sin siquiera intentara controlarse, su carcajada probablemente la escucho medio bosque ¿Qué era tan gracioso?

— Oh cielos. Eres muy graciosa, ¿lo sabias? — pregunto mirándome limpiándose una lagrima que se le había escapado. Exagerado —. Bueno, coincido contigo y creo que es hora de que te vayas.

Fruncí el ceño molesta por burlase de lo que había dicho antes pero cuando sentí sus manos alejarse de mi volví a la _realidad_.

— Si, tienes razón — suspire y voltee a ver el lago el cual reflejaba la Luna —. Bueno... supongo que nos veremos algún día.

— ¿Realmente estas triste? — su voz sonó realmente confundida y no sabía si eso era bueno o malo ¿creía que era exagerado mi sentimentalismo? Por un momento me sentí algo patética. No dije nada, baje la mirada y deje que el viento jugara con mi cabello. —. Nos veremos cuando menos lo esperes. Es una promesa.

* * *

Habían pasado días y días... y no volví a saber del príncipe Endymion. Si, ahí tenía mi " _Es una promesa_ _"_ _._ Pero no podía culparlo, mi madre me había obligado a volver a mis clases regulares, la extra a su lado y más tareas, según ella para _aprender con practica y no solo con teor_ _í_ _a_. Sabía que era mi castigo por mi altanería días anteriores. No podía culparla, es la Reina Serenity, debía tener control, inclusive de su única hija.

— ¿Cómo es que nunca se cansan? — pregunte a las demás un día que mi madre decidió darnos el día libre, estábamos en la parte del jardín más extenso, jugando con las florecillas y hablando un poco —. Desde de ayudar a quien administra el Milenio de Plata me sentí agotada, mis fuerzas se fueron, mis pies estaban pidiéndome piedad. ¿Cómo logran estar tan frescas?

Las clases extras que mi madre me asigno parecían más físicas que otra cosa, era buscar libros, bajar, subir, hacer anotaciones, contar cosas, preguntar, buscar más personas... ¡No podía! Menos con un calzado que al final mataba mis pies.

— Bueno — respondió Nya —, nosotras tenemos entrenamiento físico así que el caminar, correr o cargar cosas no supone un gran esfuerzo.

— Como quisiera ser como tú, Nya — deje escapar un suspiro y la mire. —. Como la grandiosa Sailor Mercury.

— No exageres Serena — dijo Hana quien ahora estaba admirando una pequeña flor, la coloco entre su cabello castaño y volteo a verme —. Solo lo dices porque estas de mal humor — cuando dijo eso fruncí el ceño, su comentario me molesto, pero un segundo después me di cuenta que tenía razón y bajé mi vista bastante apenada —. ¿Qué te ocurre? Anda, dinos. Estos días no has sido tú mismo, no desde hace un tiempo.

¡Moría por decirles! Contarles que me había escapado, que había visto al príncipe en dos ocasiones y que había quedado prenda de la belleza de su planeta.

— Bueno, si ha ocurrido algo... — tal vez si lo contaba me sentiría mejor. Tenía una lucha interna. _"_ _Nadie puede saberlo"_ dijo el príncipe, pero, eran las Sailor, eran mis amigas... —. No sé cómo comenzar... No quiero que se molesten — mire de soslayo a Akiko, la más temperamental, sin duda, el carácter explosivo de los habitantes de Marte siempre seria su sello personal.

— ¡Oye! Yo no me molesto — dijo con el ceño fruncido y mirándome retadoramente. Nya y Hana rieron —. Está bien, prometo intentar no molestarme, pero no aseguro nada.

— Lo que pasa es que... yo... — mire a Elena y esta no tenía ninguna expresión en su rostro, solo el de verme fijamente. Ella era lista, me conocía mejor que nadie y seguro sospechaba algo de lo que diría — No sé cómo decirlo... — los nervios están haciendo presencia así que comencé a estrujar mis dedos entre ellos. —HevisitadolaTierraunpardevecesporlasnoches — cerré los ojos y baje un poco el rostro esperando el grito de desconcierto de las chicas, pero no escuche ni sentí nada y como si quisiera provocarlas decidí soltar el resto de la noticia. —... y he visto al príncipe Endymion en esas ocasiones.

— ¿¡QUE?! — fue el grito que escuche.

Si, esa era la reacción que estaba esperando. Todas comenzaron hablar al mismo tiempo, yo solo las miraba sin siquiera tratar de entender lo que decían. Fue entonces que mi mirada y la de Elena se conectaron, trate de transmitirle un mensaje con una simple mirada, al ver que ella dejo suspendidas sus palabras, que sus gestos se suavizaron y su rostro se sonrojo, supe había entendido. Sabia de su romance con el general Malachite.

Después de pasar la tarde escuchando las llamadas de atención de las chicas estaba agotada, aunque lo que llamo mi atención fue que no me reclamaron por visitar la Tierra, sino por qué había ido sola, sin avisar y a horas nada apropiadas para alguien de mi posición. Nada de eso era algo que podía discutir, tenían razón. Aún así, me pareció extraña su actitud, ni siquiera tomaron a mal la compañía del príncipe Endymion. Agotada y sin ánimos de seguir pensando, me disponía a cambiarme de ropa alguien toco la puerta.

— ¿Si?

— Soy yo, Sailor Venus. - escuche su voz amortiguada tras la puerta.

— Adelante.

Pude ver como Elena mantenía el rostro bajo, su cabello cubría su rostro y no podía ver su rostro, estaba claro que algo le ocurría.

— Princesa Serena, yo quería...

— ¿Princesa Serena? Por todos los cielos, estamos en mi habitación. Aquí solo somos Serena y Elena.

Giro su rostro de lado, pude notar un ligero temblor en sus hombros, baje un poco la vista y pude apreciar como apretaba sus puños, fue hasta que la escuche llorar que supe que algo le ocurría. Rápidamente me acerque y la abrace, podía sentir sus hombros templar y el cómo intentaba llorar en silencio.

— Elena, ¿Qué ocurre? — pregunte preocupada.

— Serena, yo... yo... lo lamento tanto, no quería, pero... — su voz se cortaba —. No supe cómo reaccionar, me deje llevar y cuando me di cuenta yo... me enamore de Malachite.

Su respuesta no me sorprendió, sabía que los sentimientos de Elena hacia el joven eran fuertes y sinceros, ella no se arriesgaría por alguien que fuera poco importante, era la más fiel servidora a la reina Serenity. Una traición de su parte sería imposible y de ser realidad consideraría cualquier cosa, pero jamás que fuera voluntariamente.

— ¿Qué dices? — la mire confundida —. ¿Acaso de disculpas por enamorarte? Oh Elena, tranquila, creo que el que te enamores es fantástico, hasta siento envidia. No sé porque te disculpas por ello, aunque no entiendo por qué se ven a escondidas. El Príncipe Endymion está al tanto sobre su relación, el no encuentra problema y bueno, por mi parte tampoco lo hay.

Pensé que mis palabras la consolarían, pero estaba muy equivocada, Elena comenzó a llorar de nuevo y de manera más frenética. No sabía que decirle, no entendía el porqué de su comportamiento, así que no dije nada y solo me limite a darle un abrazo y acariciar su cabello tratando de calmarla.

No se cuánto tiempo paso, para cuando Elena dejo de llorar, nos encontrábamos en mi cama, ella recostada, con su cabeza sobre mis piernas.

— Por favor, no le digas a nadie sobre lo de Malachite, sabes que no podemos tener una relación — no entendía porque lo decía así que guarde silencio esperando que continuara —. Aunque bueno, probablemente no lo sepas, tal vez es algo que no es lo suficientemente importante para que lo sepas antes de tomar el lugar como reina — pude sentir como dio un gran suspiro y los espasmos en su cuerpo dejaron de ser intensos, sus músculos se relajaron —. Ninguna de las Sailor tenemos derecho a tener una relación, familia... no debemos enamorarnos, nuestro deber es dar nuestra vida al servicio de la reina. Así debe ser hasta el último suspiro.

No podía creer lo que escuchaba, ¿ser guardia real implicaba renunciar al amor? ¿Éramos esa clase de reino? Sentí tristeza por las Sailor, por mis amigas... no podía creer a lo que renunciaban. Me sentí decepcionada de lo que era, de mi papel en esa condición tan horrible. Tal vez cuando fuera reina podría modificar eso, hacer algo.

No podía vivir con el remordimiento, ver el sufrimiento de mi mejor amiga fue suficiente.

— Solo dame tiempo Serena — se levantó de mi regazo y volteo a verme con lágrimas en los ojos —. Te prometo terminar con él y... solo pídemelo y dejare de verlo.

— ¡Claro que no! — dije alzando la voz, rápidamente me di cuenta de que era lo suficientemente tarde para que mi voz se expandiera con demasiado eco —. Oh Elena, ya te lo dije. Eres mi amiga y quiero que seas feliz. Si el Guardia Malachite te hace feliz, por mi continua — le guiñe el ojo mostrándole mi complicidad.

Ella me sonrió y limpio sus lágrimas.

Cuando me encontré sola podía dejar de pensar en la conversación con Elena, no podía creer que teníamos esas reglas tan retrogradas. ¿Cómo obligar a renunciar al amor? ¿Cómo era que mi madre seguía esa regla tan cruel? ¿Podría hacerle eso a mis amigas? ¿Obligarlas a renunciar al amor solo por servirme? La respuesta era no, no había manera que pensara lo contrario. Después de analizarlo poco tiempo, lo decidí, ayudaría a Elena y cualquiera de las Sailor cuando encontraran el amor.

* * *

Al día siguiente, durante la clase con mi madre no podía concentrarme, las palabras de Elena seguían rondando mi cabeza. ¿Realmente se les prohíbe enamorarse? ¿Deberán dedicarse más que solo en cuerpo y alma hacia la reina? No sabía si podría vivir con eso, porque ahora sabía que enamorarse estaba en las necesidades de mis guardianas, de mis amigas. ¿Acaso debería alejar a Elena de Malachite cuando _sea el momento?_ No, esa era la respuesta. Jamás podría hacer eso, vivir con la infelicidad de mis amigas.

Comparaba el sentimiento de Elena con el mío por el príncipe, el mío era un sueño, una ilusión, solo me estaba dejando llevar, no había nada concreto pero lo de ella era diferente, ella sabía que era correspondida. Yo no podría alejarme de quien amaba, aunque mi propia madre me lo ordenara, estaba segura que daría incluso mi vida por la persona que llegara a ser dueño de mi corazón.

— Serena, ¿estas prestando atención a lo que te he dicho? — Escuche la voz de mi madre claramente molesta —. Parece que hay cosas más importantes que ocupan tu mente.

— Lo siento madre es que... — dude un poco. Tal vez esta era mi oportunidad de limar asperezas y conocer su verdadera creencia sobre la regla de no enamorarse, a pesar de todo, mantenía la esperanza que mi madre no estuviera de acuerdo con ella — ... me entere que la princesa Rin, de Marte, se ha comprometido. ¿No crees que es fantástico? — solté un suspiro, si quería sacarle información debía tener una excelente actuación —. Sailor Mars está muy emocionada. No me imagino como será en su boda.

— Si, realmente es asombroso, podremos hablar de eso después, por ahora debemos seguir con tus clases — se disponía a indicarme donde iba la lectura cuando decidí interrumpirla —. Madre, ¿Qué ocurrirá cuando las Sailor decidan casarse?

Ella ni siquiera se inmuto, eso fue suficiente para sentir algo en mi pecho, ¿decepción? Ella lo sabía y por lo que parecía, estaba de acuerdo.

— Hija, esos son temas que no te competen, no por ahora — dijo tranquilamente —. Deja de pensar en eso, aún falta mucho para que ellas piensen en... matrimonio.

— Si, madre — después de eso no pude concentrarme debidamente, sus pocas palabras habían sido suficientes.

— Había olvidado comentarte, en una semana iré a un pequeño recorrido por algunos de los planetas. He decidido que me acompañes.

— ¿De verdad? — no podía creerlo, hace tanto que no acompañaba a mi madre en unos sus recorridos —. Yo encantada madre.

* * *

Aún no olvidaba lo del asunto amoroso pero la idea de salir de la Luna me hacía sentir entusiasmada. Faltaba solo un día para partir.

Me encontraba caminando por el palacio cuando escuche a algunos de los trabajadores.

— La Reina Serenity nos ha pedido que manejemos todo con suma discreción. El soberano de la Tierra llegara mañana, debemos mantenerlo cómodo y con todas las atenciones hasta que la Reina Serenity regrese.

— ¿El soberano estará aquí en su ausencia?

— No lo sé Daichi, eso no nos corresponde. Anda, apresúrate.

Escondida tras la pared no hice ruido para no ser descubierta. ¿El príncipe Endymion vendría a la Tierra? ¿El príncipe vendría mientras nosotras no alejábamos? Mi madre no había mencionado nada, tampoco las Sailor, aunque a ellas no podía culparlas, si mi madre les había pedido que no lo mencionaran no lo harían.

Mi madre estaba llevando demasiado lejos esto de no querer que estuviera cerca del príncipe. Gracias a su invitación días antes había dejado de lado ese resentimiento por querer controlarme, ahora, saber que el pedirme acompañarla solo era una de sus estrategias para continuar asiéndolo.

Aunque deseaba salir y visitar varios planetas el saber que me podría encontrar con el príncipe me motivo. La molestia hacia mi madre había regresado con más potencia que antes, pensé que por un momento realmente me quería cerca de ella, pero no, todo indicaba que solo era su manera más cómoda de alejarme del príncipe.

No iría a ese viaje, aun no sabía cómo lo lograría, pero yo me quedaría en la Luna. Acosta de lo que fuera.


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7**

* * *

 **Endymion**

Después de varios mensajes con la Reina Serenity por fin había aceptado verme. Una parte de mi orgullo se sentía herido. Soy un príncipe, la gente usualmente es quien pide verme o solo es cuestión de concretar una reunión con representantes de otro reino, pero esta vez, sentía que de cierta manera había suplicado por esta reunión con la Reina Serenity.

— Tu cara no me deja claro si estás molesto o feliz — Malachite se encontraba de pie recargado en el marco de la puerta mirándome detenidamente — ¿Ocurre algo?

— La reina Serenity por fin acepto verme — dije mientras le extendía el sobre para que lo leyera por sí mismo —. No acostumbro a suplicar y siento que es exactamente lo que he estado haciendo éstos últimos veinte días. Suplicando.

Malachite se encontraba en silencio mientras paseaba su vista por la carta. Su semblante se endureció y frunció su ceño.

— Te ha pedido que vayas sin tu guardia — dijo volteando a verme, podía notar que feliz era lo último que estaba — ¿Acaso piensas de obedecer esa petición? No es apropiada, incluso la considero peligrosa, estoy seguro que la Reina no anda sin, mínimo una de sus guerreras.

— Lo sé, lo sé — dije hastiado —. Ya lo he pensado, pero no puedo ponerme exigente, realmente necesitamos la información, esa que no sabemos si tiene, pero... Solo espero que todo esto valga la pena.

— No sé si los demás acepten que vayas solo, es un territorio desconocido.

— Si, temo lo mismo — duramos unos minutos en mutuo silencio, cada uno analizando la situación y cada uno de los escenarios que podrían presentarse —. No te preocupes, no hará una tontería como atacarme. Recuerda que el cristal dorado y el de plata tienen el mismo poder es algo que incluso ella sabe.

— Aún no sabes utilizarlo del todo...

— Eso amigo mío, ella no lo sabe. Así que debo actuar seguro y tal vez un poco arrogante.

— Qué difícilmente podrás lograrlo, tú, el príncipe de Ilusión, soberano de todo el planeta ¿Arrogante? ¡Imposible!

Ambos soltamos a reír, el ambiente se sentía más ligero, era agradable tener a los chicos, eran fieles, buenos consejeros, una estupenda guardia y, sobre todo, éramos amigos.

\- Bueno, creo que iré a terminar todo para irme.

\- Endymion, por favor, mientras estés allá piensa con cordura.

— ¿Disculpa?

— Hablo de la Princesa Serena — dijo mirándome preocupado — no voy a discutir sobre lo que ambos sabemos, tengo que felicitarte por decidir dejar de verla para concentrarte en la misión contra Metallia, solo trata de contenerte, no es el mejor momento para entrar en disputas con el reino lunar.

— Y, Sailor Venus, ¿No te distrae? — pregunte molesto. No quería hacerlo, pero si el me agradecía por dejar de ver a la Princesa, que solo éramos buenos amigos, solo amigos... mientras que el sí tenía un romance con la líder de la guardia lunar —. Aunque solo quiero recordarte que la princesa y yo solo somos amigos. Nada más.

— No te puedes permitir engañarte ti mismo, tu posición no te lo permite así que por favor, no lo hagas.

— Malachite — dile levantándome mientras golpeaba con mis manos el escritorio frente a mí —. Como mi amigo y mano derecha te quiero pedir qu...

— Los he visto Endymion — volteo a verme sin ninguna expresión —. Después de ver a Sailor Venus y despedirla, al regresar al palacio los vi a ustedes. Te lo digo como amigo que soy, a mi jamás me has visto así.

Lo mire confundido, tarde unos segundos en entender y lanzarle lo primero que mire sobre mi escritorio. — Eres un idiota.

El reía sin parar mientras se levantaba después de esquivar el objeto que lance. — No es un regaño Endymion, ¿Quién crees que soy? Solo quiero que te comportes, sabes que de esta visita depende muchas cosas, no lo pongas en riesgo, es todo lo que pido.

— Si no fuera porque te quedaras a cargo en mi ausencia ¡te molía a golpes!

El solo comenzó a reír.

.

— Entonces, así es como se harán las cosas. — dije terminando de guardar algunos documentos importantes.

— Sigo pensando que es muy riesgoso el que vayas solo — dijo Zoisite —. No conocemos lo suficiente a los habitantes de la Luna.

— Creo que en eso coincidimos, pero no puedo hacer mucho Zoisite. Necesito hablar con ella.

Después de eso, di unas últimas indicaciones para dirigirnos directamente hacia el transportador.

— Mucha suerte Endymion — Neflyte me miró y trato de sonreír, pero lo conocía también que sabía que realmente estaba preocupado —. Pediré a las estrellas por ti.

— Seguiremos con lo establecido, cuando vuelvas estaremos lo suficientemente preparados en caso de una batalla. — dijo Zoisite, podía ver qué realmente tomaba esto en serio, sabía que podía confiar en él.

— Me voy dos días no dos años — dije riéndome tratando de cortar la tensión. —

Estaremos en comunicación. Les pido que no le brinden detalles a mi madre sobre mi ubicación.

— No te preocupes — dijo Jadeite —. Cuidaremos que no tenga un desfile de doncellas listas para que las desposes.

Me despedí con un ligero movimiento de mano, cerré los ojos y concentré mi energía, entre luces de colores y un ligero sentimiento en el pecho había llegado, estaba en la Luna.

.

Por un segundo sentí como si cayera, cuando sentí de nuevo el piso bajo mis pies me maree haciéndome tambalear.

— Bienvenido Príncipe Endymion — sacudí un poco mi cabeza y acaricié mis cienes —. No sé preocupe, la sensación pasará pronto.

— Pensé que me tratarías con más familiaridad Venus — dije volteando a verla

— ¿Podría llamarme Sailor Venus? — dijo dándomela la espalda, lo tome como una invitación a seguirla —. Aquí no son bien vistas ese tipo de atribuciones, no debemos olvidar nuestra posición.

— Esta bien, está bien, ya entendí — levanté las manos en manera de rendición.

Al estar al tanto de su relación con Malachite y todo ese asunto, llegamos a formar una relación más estrecha, incluso nos habíamos visto en algunas ocasiones los tres. Sin pensarlo demasiado comencé a seguirla.

Sin duda el Milenio de Plata era hermoso, muy elegante, una elegancia muy diferente a la de la Tierra. El blanco era el color predominante el cual me hacía sentir como una oveja negra y siniestra con mis vestiduras obscuras. Aunque me encontraba cautivado por la vista no me sentía cómodo.

— Bueno, ¿cuándo veré a la reina Serenity? — al escucharme Sailor Venus se detuvo y por un segundo, tal vez menos, pude ver cierta duda en su rostro.

— Lamento informarle que el día de hoy no podrá llevarse a cabo su reunión — cuando escuché sus palabras me detuve —. Lo lamento príncipe Endymion pero la reina Serenity tuvo que atender algunos asuntos urgentes en otros reinos, regresara en tres días.

— ¡¿Qué estás diciendo?! ¿Tres días? — grite sin siquiera detenerme a pensar donde estaba —. La reina ha prometido una reunión conmigo, incluso me ha pedido venir solo — de esta reunión dependían muchas cosas, importantes para mí, importantes para mi reino y ella simplemente no estaba. Podía sentir como la sangre hervía en mis venas, estaba furioso.

— Podrá quedarse durante estos días en espera de la reina y...

— ¿Qué voy hacer tres días aquí? ¿Me darás recorridos por el lugar? ¡¿Los platillos típicos?! No, Sailor Venus, no digas nada más – seguía sin poder creer lo que escuchaba, ¿Qué clase de reina era esta? ¿Dónde estaban los modales? Si pudiera, daría media vuelta y me iría. Pero no podía volver, no ahora, al no saber utilizar el cristal dorado del todo había hecho que mis energías bajaran tremendamente cuando me transporte a la Luna, aunque quisiera no podía regresar —. Esto es una grosería y será tratada como tal. Esperare a la reina, pero como mínimo tendrá que disculparse — pude ver como apretó los puños ante tal petición.

— La Reina Serenity sabrá qué hacer cuando regrese — espeto con clara molestia.

Ni siquiera podía pensar nada coherente, estaba ahí, parado frente a Sailor Venus sin decir nada, sentía que la reina había jugado conmigo, ¡ella no tenía el derecho! Esto era un reto, una burla. No me veía como un soberano real, era seguro que jamás le haría esto los soberanos de los demás planetas. Pero no podía olvidar el motivo de mi visita, información. La conseguiría, aunque tuviera que esperar más de lo acordado.

— _Es por tu pueblo_ — me decía para motivarme. Si, esto era por ellos, debía tragarme mi orgullo por esta ocasión —. Sailor Venus — dije tratando de mantener la calma —. Ver a la Reina Serenity es más importante para mí de lo que crees. ¿Piensas que vine de vacaciones? Realmente necesito verla.

— Lo siento Príncipe Endymion, ella no se encuentra y no puedo hacer nada por adelantar esa reunión.

Esto no podía estar pasando.

— Entonces, pido una reunión contigo. Tú me puedes ayudar — lo más seguro es que me escuchara desesperado y lo estaba, su cara escéptica me decía que no creía en mis palabras —. Es importante, Venus. Por favor.

Nos mantuvimos en silencio, ella me miraba fijamente, parecía estar estudiándome y yo solo intentaba transmitirle mi desesperación.

— Esta bien, nos reuniremos, pero por ahora no puede ser — su mirada se suavizo un poco —. Mañana, después del desayuno. Tengo deberes.

— Muchas gracias.

Aun así, solo esperaba que esa amistad no se viera afectada, ella no podía creer que el desplante de la Reina Serenity podía justificarse, era claro que ambos esperábamos una reacción del otro, cuando fuimos interrumpidos.

— ¡Ahí estas! — reconocí al instante esa voz y mi corazón dio un salto —. Te he buscado por todos lados Sailor Venus, por un momento pensé que te habías ido con mi madre. ¿Qué haces... — ella se había acercado rápidamente hacia donde nos encontrábamos, estaba claro que no me había visto. Cuando se acercó lo suficiente, nuestras miradas se encontraron — ... aquí?

— Princesa — hice una reverencia en cuanto ella llego a nuestro lado. No dejaba de verme y parecía realmente sorprendida.

— Yo... aah... mmh... — parecía que había olvidado que iba a decir. Sin dejar de verme continúo hablando —. Cuando termines, ¿podrías ir a mi habitación? — Sailor Venus ahogo un grito y yo abrí los ojos sorprendido — ¡No! No, usted no Príncipe, Sailor Venus, si, tú, ¿podrías ir a mi habitación?

Su rostro se había tornado rojo y sin siquiera despedirse comenzó a caminar rápidamente. Sailor Venus dejo escapar un suspiro cuando la vio desaparecer y yo tuve que ahogar mi risa. Sin duda la Princesa Serena era un caso especial. Demasiado despistada para ser una princesa, demasiada hermosa para ser real.

Extrañamente después de ese pequeño encuentro con la princesa mi coraje por el desplante de la Reina Serenity se había esfumado, por algo pasan las cosas, ¿no? Algo saldría de esto, lo sabía.

.

Sailor Venus me mostro mis aposentos, así como me indicaba las reglas mientras me encontrara en la Luna, después de eso, tuve una sesión extraña de mediciones para mis vestiduras los próximos días. Me quede a descansar un poco, aun me sentía algo débil por el uso del cristal dorado.

No podía dejar de pensar en que estaría ahí tres días, tres días en que no podría estar en la Tierra y cuidar de sus habitantes. No me quedaba más que confiar en los chicos, que ellos sabrían que hacer en caso de que ocurriera algo – sonreí – a estas alturas mi madre ya se habría enterado de mi ausencia, podía escuchar su grito al cielo. Si, seguro al volver desearía tener una charla conmigo. Me dolía un poco no poder contarle a mi madre sobre los planes que se tenían, pero de un tiempo acá se había vuelto insoportable estar a su lado, su platicas banales y su ahora nulo interés en el pueblo y sus problemas me molestaba, lo cual lograba que cada vez me alejara de ella.

Sin darme cuenta me dormí, no sé cuánto tiempo. Al despertar pude ver que aun había luz afuera, parecía que estaba atardeciendo, así que después de refrescarme un poco decidí dar un paseo por el jardín. Comencé a caminar por el palacio, pude ver algunas habitaciones en el camino, varios estudios, y muchas puertas cerradas, no quise tomarles demasiada importancia, no por ahora, después de todo tendría tres días, algo se me iba a ocurrir... si la Reina Serenity estaba pensando en jugar conmigo se equivocaba, era un príncipe, era joven pero no tonto. Por ahora, debía confiar en Sailor Venus y en que ella podría ayudarme. Decidido a no pensar en ello por esa tarde, comencé a caminar por el jardín, hermoso, diferente a lo que estaba acostumbrado.

Sin duda el milenio de plata era hermoso, no me atrevería a decir que más que el de la Tierra porque sin duda, la Tierra tiene una vegetación más que hermosa y variada, aun así, el jardín era cautivador, era extraño ver flores de colores tan pálidos.

Después de un rato de caminar sin rumbo pude ver a la princesa Serena recargada sobre un árbol, uno igualmente extraño y pálido. Se miraba sumamente hermosa con la luz del atardecer.

Me acerque, si, sabía que no debía, si, también sabía que tenía que ocuparme de otras cosas, pero tenía tanto tiempo sin verla y platicar con ella. Habíamos formado un vínculo tras sus visitas a la Tierra, el cual parecía que no hubiera existido jamás.

— ¿Princesa?

.

— Así que eres una rebelde — dije conteniendo una sonrisa.

— No — respondió mientras acariciaba la tela de su vestido, el cual estaba sobre sus rodillas —. Simplemente me di cuenta que no deseaba ir.

— Te has peleado con tu madre — dije, logrando que ella girara su rostro mirándome confundida —. Eres una princesa, creo que, quienes hemos nacido en esa posición en algún momento nos volvemos rebeldes sin causa, el saber que estamos sujetos a tantas reglas y a la voluntad de nuestros padres sin siquiera tomar en cuenta nuestros deseos. En algún momento eso llega a fastidiar, ¿no crees?

— ¿Me tratas de decir que solo soy una típica princesa? — su voz se escuchaba molesta, podía ver como sus cejas se habían fruncido un poco y su boca estaba formando una curiosa mueca. Sonreí.

— Todos somos unos típicos príncipes o princesas. Solo nos falta enamorarnos de la persona prohibida para ser los _típicos príncipes con historia trágica_. — ella se sorprendió un poco y alejo su mirada de la mía.

— Bueno, creo que en ese aspecto tengo suerte — la mire confundido —. Ya sabes, no necesito enamorarme, casarme ni nada de eso para seguir con mi legado.

— Oh si, cierto. Había olvidado ese privilegio, no pensé decir algo por el estilo, pero te envidio.

— ¿Disculpa? ¿Cómo podrías envidiar algo así? ¿No es el amor importante en tu planeta?

— Si, lo es. Pero en mi caso es muy difícil que el amor sea tomado en cuenta, ya te lo había dicho, aunque ahora es diferente, no tienes idea de la insistencia de mi madre en que debo casarme. Cada día, en cada oportunidad ella lo insinúa y no creo que tarde mucho en realizar un desfile de doncellas. Y será sincero, no deseo hacerlo. Quiero esperar por la indicada, pero al parecer ni siquiera a elegir con quien pasare el resto de mi vida tengo derecho. — deje escapar un suspiro y acomode mis brazos sobre mis rodillas.

Me sentía un poco patético quejándome de eso cuando en la Tierra había una bruja buscando como acabar con nosotros. Si casarme con la mujer más horrible solucionará eso, muy probablemente lo haría.

Ella no dijo nada, se mantuvo en silencio. Supongo que era un tema nuevo para ella. Así nos mantuvimos hasta que la noche nos sorprendió.

Cuando me giré hacia ella para sugerir entrar al palacio y regresar a mis aposentos, pude apreciar su perfil, Su rostro era hermoso, aun con la oscuridad de la noche y la tenue luz en el jardín podía apreciarlo. Me deje cautivar por un momento, por su belleza olvide mis penas. A mi mente vino aquel día en el palacio en que había quedado cautivado por ella, era una pena que nuestras posiciones nos impidieran ser siquiera amigos. No sabía si ella estaba al tanto, pero yo sí, incluso esta platica tan simple no debería ser. Aunque no podía alejarme lo suficiente de ella sabiendo que nos encontrábamos tan cerca, Algo tenía que me hacía sentir tranquilo, sentir como un joven más, esa pequeña sensación de libertad era algo a lo que la mayoría aspirábamos, ¿Cómo podía renunciar a esa sensación?

No sé en qué momento me acerque tanto, mayor fue mi sorpresa cuando ella no se movió ni siquiera un centímetro para impedirlo.

Me acerque lo suficientemente como para sentir su perfume. Ella volteo y pude notar como un sonrojo apareció al sentirme cerca, era de noche y podía notarlo, seguro que a la luz del día se miraría simplemente adorable completamente roja —. Si no fuéramos quienes somos o si tan solo fueras una princesa terrestre te robaría en este instante y te llevaría conmigo.

Mi corazón latía desbocado, ni siquiera había pensado lo que dije, simplemente las palabras salieron. No sabía que podía esperar después de decir semejante declaración, lo más seguro era que mi rostro recibiera un golpe, pero fue todo lo contrario, ella se acercó solo un poco más a mí, mirándome directamente a los ojos. Esto me sorprendió, pero lejos de aclarar mi mente sobre quien era ella y donde estábamos, me acerque lentamente a su rostro, ella se acercó un tanto más y cerró los ojos. Me detuve un segundo para apreciar su rostro, era hermosa, una belleza, no podía envidiarle nada ni siquiera a Afrodita. Mi vista se detuvo en sus labios, esos que antes había podido apreciar de muy cerca, quería besarlos. Sin pensarlos demasiado me acerque para poder saciar esa pequeña necesidad de ella cuando todo se fue a la basura.

Fue una lástima el escuchar pasos a lo lejos, rápidamente me separe de ella, justo a tiempo para cuanto Sailor Júpiter apareció.

— Príncipes — dijo haciendo una reverencia —, es hora de la cena.

Pude ver como ambas intercambiaron una mirada, era claro que no entendería que significaba. Sin decir nada, me levante ofreciendo mi mano a la princesa para ayudarla. Un " _gracias_ " muy leve fue lo único que dijo. La cena fue tranquila y silenciosa. Sin duda, esta noche tenía mucho que pensar.

.

Al día siguiente, después del desayuno me dirigí a la biblioteca, ahí seria la reunión con Sailor Venus, pero al igual que la Princesa Serena en su estancia en el palacio, me perdí. Estaba a punto de buscar a quien pedir ayuda cuando escuche una voz, Sailor Venus.

— Aun no me has dicho, ¿por qué te quedaste? — escuche que preguntaba —. Serena, deberías estar al lado de la Reina Serenity y no aquí.

— Lo sé, pero... — me escondí detrás entre la pared y una estatua, el espacio era justo así que debía tener cuidado. Ellas estaban en una habitación, parecía ser un tipo estudio, realmente no tuve tiempo de analizar. Sabía que mi comportamiento era equivocado, pero por alguna razón desconocida quería escuchar, me asome con sigilo y pude ver como la princesa se movía nerviosa — Yo... no te vayas a molestar conmigo, pero, escuche que el príncipe Endymion vendría y...

— ¿Te has quedado por él? — Sailor Venus se escuchaba claramente molesta.

— Salir Venus, mi madre se iría dejándolo aquí. ¿Qué clase de recibimiento es ese? ¡Es una grosería! — vaya, por fin alguien entendía mi molestia — ¿Qué clase de anfitriones somos? ¿Cómo es posible que mi madre decida irse sin siquiera una explicación? No podía manchar la imagen que se tiene de nosotros en la Tierra, mucho menos el príncipe siendo el soberano de la Tierra. Imagina lo que dirá de nosotros al volver a su reino. Tal vez, si yo me quedaba podría... atenderlo.

— Princesa... — se acercó entrecerrando los ojos a su rostro — ¿Te gusta el príncipe Endymion?

Su pregunta me sorprendió tanto que di un pequeño salto olvidando la estatua tras de mi haciéndola caer. Rápidamente me escondí evitando que me miraran, al ver el desastre que había ocasionado reaccione al igual que en mi infancia cuando hacia alguna travesura. Corrí de la escena del crimen.

Me fui a donde por lo menos no sospecharían de mí, el jardín.

Tan rápido como pude, me escabullí sin prestar atención a donde iba lo cual note hasta que choco accidentalmente con alguien.

— ¿Príncipe? — pregunto Sailor Júpiter frente a mí, — ¿Se encuentra bien?

— Ah... lo que pasa es que...

— ¿Se perdió? — me pregunto inclinando un poco su rostro. No respondí nada, ¿Qué tan mal se vería que un príncipe admitiera estar perdido? —. Acompáñeme, Sailor Venus lo busca. Pensamos que podría haberse perdido, ya que es la primera vez que visita la Luna.

— Si, gracias — si mi madre me estuviera viendo probablemente me asesinaría con los ojos, falta de modales, si, es lo que ella diría.

Me fui en mis pensamientos sin prestar atención realmente por donde iba hasta que escuché la voz de Sailor Júpiter indicándome una puerta.

— Es la biblioteca, Sailor Venus lo espera.

— De nuevo, muchas gracias — entre a la habitación y pude ver como Sailor Venus veía por la ventana, me recordó a Neflyte, sonreí y me acerqué a ella.

— Lo escucho príncipe — voltea mirándome fijamente — ¿Cuál es su asunto tan importante?

Di un suspiro, mire un lugar cerca de mí y me deje caer, me sentía en confianza con ella como para olvidar por un momento mi papel.

— Hace un tiempo comenzaron a desaparecer pueblos completos...

Comencé relatar los hechos, Venus estaba atenta escuchando. Al final explique por qué de mi visita y la esperanza de recibir ayuda de la Reina Serenity, bastaba con que nos brindara la información que necesitábamos.

— ¿Quieren que la Reina Serenity les brinde información para derrotar a... Metalia? — me pregunto confundida.

— La Reina Serenity tiene... — dude en las palabras utilizadas, a nadie le gusta que la llamen vieja, ¿no? — bastante tiempo en el trono Lunar, es seguro que ella vivió para sentir la presencia de ella, no convenía que Metalia resultara victoriosa de la lucha con la Tierra, quiero pensar que tenían información sobre ella, un plan por si ganaba y decidía salir a la conquista de los demás planetas.

Sailor Venus se quedó pensativa por un momento. — Príncipe, lo lamento, pero no puedo ayudarlo — sus palabras pesaron igual que un caballo sentado en mi pecho —. No es que no desee ayudarlo, pero no tengo esa información, por mi parte no tengo los suficientes años, no viví en ese tiempo.

— Pero debe existir una manera, ¿no es así? — me levante y no me cuesta admitir que mi voz sonaba más que desesperada —. Debe haber información en alguna parte, en algún libro, ¡tienen cientos de libros aquí!

— Príncipe Endymion... — su voz era tranquila y de cierta manera dolida —. No hay manera que yo le ayude y para ser sincera, de existir esa información no estoy segura que la reina Serenity decida compartirla con usted.

— Eso imagine...

— No encontrara información como esa en esta biblioteca. Lo que pide saber es demasiado valioso como para mantenerlo al alcance de cualquiera. La reina mantiene todo lo importante en su biblioteca privada, en ella solo puede entrar la familia real. Ni siquiera yo tengo acceso.

Coloque mis manos sobre un escritorio, quedando de espaldas a Venus, deje escapar un suspiro, me sentía acorralado. ¿Qué podía hacer?

— Gracias Venus.

— Lo lamento, Endymion.

Sonreí ante el hecho de que me hablara por mi nombre, una prueba más de que me estaba siendo sincera.

Le di las gracias y le pedí tiempos a solas. Me quede en silencio no sé cuánto tiempo, no sabía qué hacer, Venus no pudo darme información y al parecer nada aseguraba que la Reina lo hiciera.

A mi mente vino la princesa Serena, desde nuestro encuentro la noche anterior, la princesa y yo no intercambiamos palabra, yo me sentía un tanto temeroso, tal vez había meditado mejor sobre mi comportamiento y en la primera oportunidad mi rostro sufriría las consecuencias, existía la posibilidad de que yo fuera quien diera el primer acercamiento, pero sabía que no debía, me recordaba constantemente que no debía acercarme a ella. Luego, el pensamiento de lo que podría estar ocurriendo en la Tierra justo ahora cruzo por mi mente. Diablos, la impaciencia estaba acabando conmigo.

Uno de servidores fue a llamar indicándome que la cena estaba lista, ¿ya había pasado la hora de la comida? ¿tan tarde era? Al parecer Sailor Venus realmente había decidido darme demasiada privacidad.

La cena paso sin ningún contratiempo. La princesa Serena estaba a la cabeza de la mesa, era claro que en la ausencia de su madre era ella quien tomaría su lugar, en ningún momento me dirigió la palabra o siquiera volteo a verme, seguro se encontraba sumamente molesta por mi atrevimiento anterior. Solo esperaba lo perdonara y no me acusara con su madre porque de ser así, cualquier ayuda de su parte sería impensable. Aunque me moría por hablarle debía contenerme, se lo debía a la Tierra.

Con cientos de pensamientos en mi cabeza sobre Metalia y la cero fructífera visita a la Luna, decidí recorrer de nuevo los jardines, de alguna manera estar en la naturaleza me tranquilizaba, si, no era la misma que la Tierra y sin duda, esta naturaleza no reacciona ante mi poder, pero servía su propósito. Me detuve al llegar a un mirador, ahí podía ver a la Tierra en todo su esplendor. Estaba tan ensimismado en mis pensamientos que hasta que escuche un quejido salí de mi letargo. Frente a mi estaba la princesa, la cual jalaba su vestido.

\- ¿Princesa? – me acerqué a ella y pude ver que su vestido estaba atorado y ella hacia el intento de zafarse. -. Permítame ayudarla.

Ella dejo de forcejar mientras le ayudaba.

\- Lamento la molestia, no quería interrumpir pero al querer retirarme se atoro mi vestido y... bueno, lo siento – dijo realmente apenada -. Ahora me retiro, buenas noches príncipe.

\- Espera, ¿puede quedarte un momento? Necesito hablar con alguien y ¿quién mejor que tú? No conozco a nadie por aquí y no puedo pedirle consejo a mi guardia.

Ella quedó de pie mirándome de manera extraña. - Esta bien, si eso le ayuda.

Sin decir más, ella se fue a un lugar para poder sentarse. En ese momento una idea cruzo mi mente, iluminándola.

— Princesa Serena, ¿Cuál es su edad? — pregunte rápidamente.

— ¿Disculpa? — pregunto confundida.

— Perdone, pero necesito ayuda y esta depende de... algo ocurrió hace mucho tiempo en la Tierra, necesito hablar con su madre sobre este hecho. Tal vez ella estuvo al tanto sin interferir, ya sabe... necesito esa información de manera urgente pero ya que su madre no está, tal vez usted pueda proporcionarme la información, sé que ustedes son longevos y... bueno, tal vez usted... bueno... – ¿Cómo preguntarle a una princesa si era lo suficientemente vieja para haber estado presente en un conflicto de hace varias décadas atrás?

— ¿Quiere saber si vivía en esa época? — me pregunto mirándome sorprendida y yo solo asentí apenado —. Lo lamento príncipe pero realmente tengo la edad que aparento, en un par de semanas cumpliré 17 años solamente.

Una parte de mí se decepciono por ello, realmente una pequeña esperanza se habia instalado sobre el hecho de que ella pudiera saber algo, aunque por otra parte me alegre, no sabía a ciencia cierta porque, pero el saber que ella y yo no teníamos mucha diferencia de edad me hacía sentir más... mas en común con ella.

— No se preocupe, aun así muchas gracias.. — Relaje mi cuerpo y deje caer mi espalda sobre lo que sea que estuviera tras ella. Tras unos segundos ella volvió hablar.

— Aunque... — dijo dudosa — tal vez podría buscar información en la biblioteca de mi madre.

\- _La reina mantiene todo lo importante en su biblioteca privada, en ella solo puede entrar la familia real._

Sí, eso había dicho Sailor Venus.

\- ¿Podría hacer eso? – abrí los ojos y volteé a verla con una sonrisa.

\- Si, podría – ella se mordió el labio.

Un subidón de energía dentro de mí me hizo saltar de mi lugar, tomarla de los brazos para terminar abrasándola y alzándola.

\- Gracias Princesa ¡Muchas gracias!

Cuando por fin decidí dejarla sobre el piso y comencé a bajarla, sus ojos y los míos se conectaron y todo se movió lento después de eso. Pude sentir un calor dentro de mí y como mi corazón comenzó a latir rápidamente. Había estado así de cerca de ella antes pero ahora era diferente, siempre había sido un contacto accidental, ahora podía sentir sus delicadas manos sobre mis brazos, sin duda ella estaba ejerciendo alguna fuerza en mí, sentía un calor extraño debajo de sus palmas. La termine de colocar en el suelo y coloque mis manos en su cintura, ella no se movió lo cual me hizo sentir seguro y atraerla un poco más a mí.

— ¿Príncipe? — con mi índice sobre sus labios le pedí callar. Este era un momento ideal y no dejaría que ninguno de los dos los tirara por la borda. Algo me traia de ella, algo me hacia querer tenerla cerca, en ocasiones pasadas me contenia y ahora, justo ahora trataba de hacer lo mismo, mi cuerpo era el que tiro todo esfuerzo de mi mente por la borda.

A mi mente vino la pregunta que le hizo Sailor Venus más temprano, si la respuesta a la pregunta era un sí, ella no me rechazaría. La advertencia de Malachite resonó en mi mente, pero la deseche rápidamente. Una de mis manos soltó su cintura para tomar su mentón, sin pensarlo demasiado la termine de acercar a mí y uní nuestros labios.

Mi corazón estaba confundido, no sabía si detenerse o latir desbocadamente, pero no podía detenerme por eso, la estaba besando y aunque ella al principio no reacciono, fue cuestión de un par de segundos para que respondiera a mí.

Era tan lento, tan dulce... tan fuera de este mundo. Ella paso sus manos por mi cuello y el beso se profundizó, pero un poco solamente, no sé cuánto tiempo estuvimos así hasta que el aire comenzó a faltar. Cuando nos separamos y nuestras miradas se encontraron lo supe, era ella, esa persona que en los cuentos mencionan como _el amor de tu vida_. Sentí algo por ella desde el momento que la vi, pero incluso eso era nada comparado con el sentimiento que ahora estaba instalado en mi pecho después de probar sus labios.

Ella me miraba y su respiración era errática, sus manos aún se encontraban en mi cuello, lentamente soltó su agarre, bajo la mirada un poco y sonrió.

— Debo retirarme, es tarde. Buenas noches príncipe Endymion.

Sin esperar una respuesta de mi parte se dio medio vuelta y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta más cercana. No lo pensé demasiado, incluso creo que ni siquiera un poco.

— ¡Princesa! — cuando ella se detuvo yo estaba detrás suyo, la tome por la cintura haciéndola girar quedando ambos de frente, la acerque a mí y la bese de nuevo. Esta vez fui correspondido desde el primer segundo —. Buenas noches.

Ella no dijo nada, solo asintió rápidamente y se alejó de mí.

Esto me traería problemas, problemas grandes, pero no me importaba. Después me preocuparía por ellos, ahora, lo único en que podía pensar y desear era a ella.


End file.
